Notre Destin est entre nos Mains
by Elerina-Chan
Summary: Deux mondes, un lien, une malédiction, et un Destin qui ne semblait pas changer. Mais qu'arriverait-il si chacun remettait en cause ses convictions ?
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Notre Destin est entre nos mains  
**Résumé** : Deux mondes parallèles qui ne pouvaient vivre séparément. Tel était la légende d'Alma et de Mirari, l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Seulement ce n'était pas qu'une histoire légendaire racontée aux enfants ces deux univers, aussi similaires que différents, existaient bel et bien. Interdit au départ de tout contact, les deux mondes sont très loin de se douter de ce qui allait bientôt arriver. Mais arriveront-ils à être assez forts pour affronter les nombreux dangers et malheurs qui découleront de leur nouveau Destin ?  
**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive de Square Enix et Disney. Les autres m'appartiennent.  
**Genres** : angst amitié surnaturel.  
**Rating** : T  
**Monde** : UA

**Statut** : En cours

_Voici une nouvelle fic, longue cette fois. Actuellement elle compte un prologue, et onze chapitres. Le rythme de publication pourra donc être plus ou moins régulier, si j'oublie juste pas de poster. xD (et le must, c'est que je comprends enfin le système de FFnet pour publier, yeah.)_

_Enfin, ceci est une fic très particulière, mais qui me tient beaucoup à cœur, vu que c'est la première fic aussi longue que j'ai pu écrire (je ne fais que des OS, ou bien des Two-Shot, généralement). Je compte bien évidemment la finir, mais j'ignore encore combien de chapitres elle fera (ce scénario a la mauvaise manie de s'allonger sans mon consentement, ah ah)._

_Mais trêve de blabla inutile. J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cette fic comme j'en ai pour l'écrire._

_Bonne lecture !_

**~0~0~0~0~**

Notre Destin est entre nos mains

_Prologue : La légende._

_Chronique des mondes, prologue du chapitre premier. Auteur inconnu._

_Deux mondes parallèles qui ne pouvaient vivre séparément. Tel était la légende d'Alma et de Mirari, l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Seulement ce n'était pas qu'une histoire légendaire racontée aux enfants; ces deux univers, aussi similaires que différents, existaient bel et bien. Alma dépendait des sports de combat pour se défendre, et Mirari des armes à feu; et si vous naissiez fille en Alma ou en Mirari, votre double de l'autre monde serait un garçon. Et inversement; si vous êtiez un garçon en Alma ou en Mirari, votre double de l'autre monde serait une fille._

_En Alma, très peu de personnes dépendaient de cette légende, mais chaque habitant de Mirari y croyait dur comme fer, certains rêvant même de rencontrer leur opposé de l'autre monde._

_Seulement toute forme de contact avec l'autre monde était impossible, malgré les vaines tentatives des scientifiques pour réussir cet exploit. Pour Mirari, Alma était un trésor inaccessible. Pour Alma, Mirari n'était que pure invention. _

_Ces états d'esprits des deux mondes étaient ainsi depuis la nuit des temps, et sans doute que rien ni personne ne pourra modifier cela._

Alexia arrêta immédiatement sa lecture après avoir lu la première page, et dégagea ses longs cheveux roux de son visage d'un geste rapide de la main. Elle finit par soupirer, et jeta le livre qu'elle tenait en main sur le siège à côté d'elle, et observa sa meilleure amie -celle-ci paraissait concentrée sur la lecture d'une bande-dessinée.

Sa curiosité maladive oblige, la rouquine se sentit obligée d'interrompre la lecture de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

« Hey Vanilla, tu crois qu'on a vraiment des doubles quelque part ? Et si on en a, tu crois qu'ils sont sexys ?

- … Parce que tu comptes flirter avec un mec qu'on peut considérer comme étant ton frère ? Demanda l'autre sans même lever son regard. Chez moi on appelle ça de l'inceste.

- Bah, au pire je verrai ce que donne ton double, ou celui de ta sœur. Là ce sera pas de l'inceste, déclara Alexia, narquoise. »

La dénommée Vanilla daigna finalement relever son regard doré vers la rousse en face d'elle en soupirant d'exaspération. Elle reposa ensuite sa bande-dessinée, et prit le livre qu'Alexia avait jeté peu auparavant sur le siège à côté d'elle. Elle l'ouvrit ensuite à la première page, et chercha une ligne en particulière. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle redressa la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « _Seulement toute forme de contact avec l'autre monde était impossible, malgré les vaines tentatives des scientifiques pour réussir cet exploit. _» ?

- Bah, on a le droit de rêver.

- Ne le fais pas trop, n'oublie pas qu'on dépend de ces doubles, comme eux dépendent de nous. Si nos opposés mourraient de causes non-naturelles, on les suivrait dans un suicide qu'on ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de commettre, déclara une autre voix féminine. »

Les deux présentes tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui avait tout de même réussi à plomber l'ambiance à l'aide d'une seule et unique phrase.

Alexia ne répondit donc à la remarque de l'argentée en face d'elle, et passa à un tout autre sujet.

« Au fait, vous avez trouvé quoi acheter pour l'anniversaire de Noa ?

- C'est le garçon le plus difficile que j'ai jamais connu sur cette Terre, soupira Vanilla. Et même Seïra, qui est plutôt douée pour trouver des cadeaux, sèche complètement cette fois.

- Ca craint si ta propre sœur bloque…, déclara Alexia. Sans elle, on a aucune chance de trouver seules. Riko, t'as vraiment pas une idée ? Tu étais dans la même classe que lui à l'époque, tu devrais mieux le connaître que nous.

- Désolée, mais trouver des cadeaux n'est de toute manière pas ma spécialité, répondit l'argentée. Que je connaisse la personne ou non. »

Comme simple réponse, Alexia murmura un « on est foutues, on trouvera jamais à temps », en s'affalant dans son siège. C'était la première fois qu'elles bloquaient toutes autant sur un simple cadeau.

« Eh bien alors les filles, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître l'arrivant, étant donné que c'était le seul garçon du groupe. Mais comme par hasard, il suffisait que les autres parlent de lui, pour qu'il arrive, alors qu'il ne devait être aucunement au courant de la conversation qu'elles avaient.

« Rien du tout, déclara Vanilla. Et puis tu es pas censé être en cours ?

- Mon prof ne pouvait pas tenir son cours jusqu'au bout à cause d'une réunion, déclara l'autre. Pourquoi Alexia a l'air si désespérée ?

- Parce que la vie est désespérante, soupira la concernée.

- Elle a reçu une remarque d'un prof ou quoi ? Demanda Noa, qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine dépression.

- Même pas, elle cherche juste l'amour dans un monde inaccessible, déclara simplement Riko en haussant les épaules.

- Elle voudrait faire de l'inceste avec son double d'Alma, renchérit Vanilla.

- … Charmant, déclara simplement le garçon, qui ne trouva rien d'autre à dire.

- Allez-y, moquez-vous, Riko et Vani savent très bien pourquoi je déprime en plus.

- Combien de fois je vais te dire que c'est pas « Vani » ? J'ai un prénom, et c'est pas pour que tu lui donnes des abréviations ridicules.

- Quand c'est ta sœur qui te le dis, ça te dérange pas, hein. Et pis ça t'apprendra à te foutre de moi. »

Vanilla s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais fut interrompue par la sonnerie. Comme ils avaient tous finis les cours, ils décidèrent d'attendre que Seïra, la sœur de Vanilla, les rejoignent à la bibliothèque.

Ce qui fut assez rapide, car la brune fut bien vite sur les lieux. Les quatre autres se levèrent tandis qu'Alexia s'étira, avant de s'adresser à tout le monde.

« On va au cinéma ? Y'a un film qui paraît pas mal en ce moment.

- Pourquoi pas ? En plus, si on se dépêche, on pourra prendre la séance de dix-sept heures trente, répondit l'arrivante, comme toujours souriante.

- Bon, eh bien allons-y, ça changera Alexia avec ses idées d'inceste, déclara naturellement Vanilla.

- Idées d'inceste, comment ça ? Demanda sa jumelle.

- Rien, c'est ta sœur qui interprète comme elle veut ce qu'on dit, répliqua la rousse.

- Si ton double d'Alma était sexy, tu te le ferais, c'est ce que tu as clairement sous-entendu, rétorqua la sœur en question. Je n'interprète donc rien du tout.

- Mais tuez-laaaa… »

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire face à ce que vivait actuellement Alexia et avec Vanilla, qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, il valait mieux éviter les propos aussi détournables. Mais si les autres le savaient, la rousse avait visiblement du mal à l'assimiler.

Une fois l'affrontement des deux meilleures amies terminé, ils finirent par tous sortir du lycée, pour se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus. Prochaine destination : le cinéma.

**~0~0~0~0~  
**

_Chronique des mondes, prologue du chapitre premier. Auteur inconnu._

_Deux mondes parallèles qui ne pouvaient vivre séparément. Tel était la légende d'Alma et de Mirari, l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Seulement ce n'était pas qu'une histoire légendaire racontée aux enfants; ces deux univers, aussi similaires que différents, existaient bel et bien. Alma dépendait des sports de combat pour se défendre, et Mirari des armes à feu; et si vous naissiez fille en Alma ou en Mirari, votre double de l'autre monde serait un garçon. Et inversement; si vous étiez un garçon en Alma ou en Mirari, votre double de l'autre monde serait une fille._

_En Alma, très peu de personnes dépendaient de cette légende, mais chaque habitant de Mirari y croyait dur comme fer, certains rêvant même de rencontrer leur opposé de l'autre monde._

_Seulement toute forme de contact avec l'autre monde était impossible, malgré les vaines tentatives des scientifiques pour réussir cet exploit. Pour Mirari, Alma était un trésor inaccessible. Pour Alma, Mirari n'était que pure invention. _

_Ces états d'esprits des deux mondes étaient ainsi depuis la nuit des temps, et sans doute que-_

Axel soupira et ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa phrase avant de refermer le bouquin bruyamment. Son meilleur ami –en pleine lecture d'une bande-dessinée- l'observa du coin des yeux, exaspéré. Pourquoi venait-il à la bibliothèque s'il n'arrivait pas à se tenir tranquille plus de dix minutes ?

« J'en ai marre de cette histoire, prononça le roux. Mirari par-ci, Mirari par là… On a aucune preuve que ce truc ait existé un jour.

- Alors pars d'ici au lieu de lire les bouquins là-dessus, rien ne t'obligeait à m'accompagner, de toute façon. »

Dans un soupir, Axel finit par se redresser, et par passer un bras autour de l'autre garçon, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être dérangé de la sorte, et se dégagea donc rapidement. Cela ne dérangea en rien le roux, qui changea simplement de position, en mettant ses bras derrière la nuque.

« J'allais pas laisser mon cher petit Vani seul le temps qu'il attende son frère.

- Déjà, je ne suis pas ton « cher petit Vani », et si j'ai un prénom, ce n'est pas pour que tu lui fasses subir des abréviations stupides.

- Tu préfère « mon cher petit Vanitas » ? Et puis quand c'est ton frère qui t'appelle Vani, ça te dérange pas, donc bon. »

Pour simple réponse, le dénommé Vanitas –où Vani pour les intimes, même s'il détestait ça- soupira et retourna dans sa lecture, sous l'amusement de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en face d'eux, un magazine en main, et qui était assise aux côtés d'un garçon aux cheveux argenté, concentré sur la lecture d'un roman.

« On dirait une dispute de couple, déclara-t-elle. C'en serait presque mignon.

- Xion, on t'a pas sonné, déclarent les deux autres d'une même voix.

- Pourtant elle a raison, vous agissez comme un couple, rajouta le garçon à côté de la jeune femme, mais qui n'avait pas relevé le regard de son livre. Vous vous prenez la tête sur des choses totalement inutiles.

- Ah nan Riku, pas toi ! Râla le roux. Déjà que l'autre perverse yaoïste me fait chier, alors si toi tu mets toi aussi, ça va pas le faire. »

En répliquant cela, il avait légèrement levé la voix, et se fit immédiatement réprimandé par la documentaliste qui se trouvait à proximité. Il s'excusa rapidement, et promit de baisser d'un ton. Mais au moins, grâce à cette interruption imprévue de leur conversation précédente, les quatre amis purent passer à un autre sujet, au plus grand bonheur d'Axel. Vanitas lui, finalement, il s'en foutait. Xion pouvait continuer d'imaginer ses bizarreries, tant que c'était Axel qui se prenait le tout, ce n'était pas bien grave.

« Vous avez la chance de finir les cours plus tôt, vous, n'empêche…, soupira la seule jeune femme du groupe.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que lorsque Sora aura fini, toi et Riku vous reprendrez… Comme c'est pas de chance, déclara simplement Vanitas, sans même lever le regard de sa lecture.

- Pendant que vous vous bosserez, nous on sera tranquillement en train de rien foutre, renchérit Axel, histoire de redevenir maître de la situation et d'oublier la discussion précédente qui l'avait rabaissé.

- Vous savez que jeudi prochain, la situation sera inversée au moins ? Demanda l'argenté. Le retour de flamme est pour bientôt, vous savez ?

- Ouais, mais- »

Le roux ne put prononcer un mot de plus la sonnerie l'interrompit, et les trois autres se levèrent et reposèrent immédiatement leur lecture à leur place. Si Riku et Xion se dirigèrent dans l'annexe du CDI –où aurait lieu leur prochain cours- Vanitas déclara à Axel qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de le suivre vers la cour, lieu où Sora devrait les rejoindre.  
Dans un soupir il suivit son ami jusqu'à l'endroit convoité. En passant rapidement un regard sur le grand espace extérieur, ils virent la personne recherchée installée sur un banc –ils la rejoignirent rapidement. Après s'être salués, le dénommé Sora prit la parole.

« On va en ville comme prévu ? On doit encore acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à Xion, pour ce week-end.

- Vaut mieux s'y mettre tout de suite, sinon les deux autres auront fini les cours avant qu'on ait réussi à trouver, soupira Axel, qui détestait chercher des cadeaux, car aucunement doué pour ça. »

Ils se mirent en route le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas louper leur bus.

Leur prochaine destination était le centre ville.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1 : Distorsion_

Dans le laboratoire le plus réputé de Mirari, six scientifiques renommés finalisaient ce qu'ils disaient être « l'œuvre de plusieurs millénaires de recherches ». Même si malgré ça, le doute planait dans certains esprits; c'était la première fois en plusieurs siècles qu'ils retentaient une telle chose, et si cela échouait, cela pourrait avoir de terribles conséquences.

« Xena, êtes-vous sûre qu'activer ce portail sera sans danger pour nous et l'autre monde ? Demanda une jeune femme, qui dissimulait son œil droit sous de longs cheveux gris bleuté.

- Ce n'est plus l'heure de douter, Zenia, répondit l'autre femme aux longs cheveux gris et aux yeux dorés, calmement. Cela fait plusieurs années que nous mettons corps et âmes dans ce projet, qui est enfin sur le point d'aboutir.

- Et puis si t'as peur, tu peux toujours prendre la fuite, déclara une autre scientifique aux cheveux noirs tirés vers l'arrière, et dont le sarcasme se lisait dans son regard brun. La sortie c'est par là.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais peur, rétorqua Zenia. Seulement nous nous lançons dans quelque chose qui nous est inconnue, et que nous n'arriverons peut-être pas à gérer les conséquences que cette expérience engendrera.

- Nous comprenons ta crainte, s'éleva une autre voix féminine, qui travaillait sur les derniers réglages du portail. Mais nous sommes sur le point de créer un pont entre Alma et nous, il ne faut pas qu'on perde notre assurance si près du but. »

Après avoir finalisé les réglages, la femme qui venait de parler se dirigea vers la dirigeante des opérations, pour ainsi la prévenir que l'énorme machine pouvait être activée. Xena hocha simplement la tête, et se dirigea vers un tableau de commande. Elle adressa les derniers ordres à ses subordonnés en tapant d'innombrables formules sur le clavier.

« Larsen, Briana, tenez-vous prêts à abaisser les deux leviers d'activation lorsque je vous le dirai, déclara la femme. Lucia, veille à ce que le portail ne surchauffe pas. Eva, n'oublie pas de noter chaque réaction du portail sur ton ordinateur. Quant à toi Zenia, tu lanceras la caméra dès que nous enclencherons la procédure finale. »

Chacun et chacune obtempéra et s'installa au poste qui lui avait été attribué, en préparant le matériel si nécessaire.

Xena finit de taper ses différentes formules, et en levant son regard vers la machine devant elle, ne put s'empêcher de sourire; les voilà enfin au moment tant attendu.

« Ouvrez le portail. »

Larsen et Briana s'observèrent, et dans un mouvement synchronisé abaissèrent les leviers d'activation. Très vite, et au centre de l'immense pièce où ils se trouvaient tous, un amas d'énergie se créa, alimenté par l'électricité des autres appareils technologiques se trouvant à proximité. Le bruit engendré força toutes les personnes à se couvrir les oreilles, tandis qu'ils durent se baisser et fermer les yeux, pour éviter les étincelles et autres éclats électriques que provoquait le portail.

Xena fut la seule à laisser les yeux ouverts, et se rapprocha immédiatement quand elle vit une image se former dans le portail; elle sourit. Six personnes –une femme, et cinq hommes dans des tenues de scientifiques et avec des positions similaires aux leurs. Exactement comme dans la légende. Alma et Mirari étaient l'opposée l'une de l'autre. La seule chose en plus qu'elle aurait du faire, c'était se douter qu'en Alma, leurs doubles tenteraient également de créer un portail.

Quand Xena se rapprocha un peu plus du passage, elle put voir son double masculin faire de-même. Tous les deux avaient le même sourire victorieux.

Seulement tout bascula au moment où le duo tenta de passer un bras dans le portail. Une explosion d'électricité repoussa les douze personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité du passage, que ce soit dans un monde ou dans l'autre.

En se tenant la tête, Xena releva le regard vers le portail, dont l'électricité prenait des teintes noire et violette par endroit. Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Une Distorsion entre les mondes n'était pas censée arriver, ou en tout cas pas avec une telle puissance.

Elle tenta d'hurler à Larsen et Briana de rabaisser les leviers –vit son double faire de même à travers le peu d'image qui restait nette - seulement les deux duos étaient inconscients suite au choc.

Finalement l'image à l'intérieur du portail disparut, tandis que celui-ci s'emballa encore un peu plus. Il n'y avait plus que cette étrange masse électrique sombre, qui frappa de plein fouet Xena, Larsen, et Lucia. Zenia parvint à mettre à l'abri Briana, encore inconsciente, tandis qu'Eva était déjà parvenue à fuir par le passage souterrain du laboratoire.

Des tremblements de terre de magnitude 7 au minimum commençaient à se faire sentir; Zenia n'aurait pas le temps d'évacuer tout le monde, c'était certain –le laboratoire s'effondrerait bientôt sur elle si elle restait trop longtemps là.

Elle baissa son regard vers Briana, encore inconsciente. Seule elle pourrait être sauvée. Zenia la maintint alors contre elle, et en tentant d'éviter au mieux toute l'électricité –dont le bruit lui vrillait les oreilles- se dirigea vers le conduit où s'était réfugiée Eva.

Mais alors qu'elle arriva près du but, elle fut déstabilisée par un nouveau tremblement de terre plus fort que le précédent; elle tomba lourdement dans la canalisation qu'elle voulait rejoindre.

Premièrement sonnée, elle se rendit à peine compte que dans cet endroit, l'électricité noirâtre -juste au-dessus d'elle- ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Toutefois, et quand elle eut finalement repris ses esprits après sa chute, elle décida de partir d'ici avant que cela ne dégénère encore plus; elle prit Briana sur son dos, et commença la traversée de ce passage secret, qui se révélait enfin utile au bout d'un siècle d'existence.

Durant son parcours, elle ressassa les derniers évènements, pour en arriver à une seule conclusion; comme elle le pensait, les conséquences d'une telle expérience étaient totalement ingérables –et dans ces circonstances, elle détestait avoir raison.

Seulement une nouvelle secousse eut lieu, et Zenia eut juste le bon réflexe de s'arrêter et de s'adosser contre la paroi du souterrain. Elle ne reprit son chemin que lorsqu'elle était certaine que le tremblement était terminé –jusqu'au suivant.

Elle mit du temps à atteindre une porte verrouillée par un code; elle tapa rapidement le mot de passe, et ouvrit le passage à l'aide d'une main, malgré la lourdeur de la paroi blindée –Briana n'était vraiment pas décidée à se réveiller pour l'instant, donc il fallait qu'elle se débrouille à une seule main.

Une fois la porte finalement ouverte, elle releva son regard pour tomber sur Eva –l'attendait-elle depuis le début ? La femme sembla examiner sa cadette avec un léger sourire indescriptible.

« Je savais que tu arriverais à me rejoindre, déclara simplement la scientifique, qui observa ensuite Briana. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Inconsciente, mais elle respire encore. Par contre, pour les autres…

- Tant pis pour eux, coupa Eva. Ils savaient que cela pouvait être risqué, donc ils auraient du prendre plus de précaution, comme moi. Viens, on va se diriger vers une base militaire souterraine le temps que les tremblements cessent… s'ils cessent un jour. »

Zenia hocha simplement la tête et se mit à marcher, légèrement chancelante. En voyant la faiblesse physique de sa consœur, Eva soupira –tout de même avec compréhension- et décida de prendre Briana à la place de l'autre femme. Celle-ci devrait se reposer dès qu'elles seraient arrivées dans la base -en espérant que les souterrains résistent à des chocs aussi récurrents qu'intenses…

**~0~0~0~0~**

Vanitas, Axel et tous les autres venaient de sortir du bus quand ils sentirent une secousse assez violente. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à se maintenir debout par la force de leurs jambes, seulement ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

En observant le ciel devenue violâtre, ils pouvaient y voir des éclairs noirs le traverser horizontalement –et à travers certains d'entre eux, ils pouvaient voir des bâtiments à l'envers.

Ce ne fut que qu'au moment où un second séisme eut lieu qu'ils arrivèrent à quitter du regard l'étrange phénomène au-dessus d'eux, et cette fois tous le groupe tomba au sol, en gardant pourtant un œil au ciel; ils jureraient que les bâtiments, qu'ils voyaient à travers les larges éclairs noirs, s'étaient considérablement rapprochés.

Face à ce qu'il se passait au dessus d'eux, ils ne firent même pas attention au sol, qui se fissurait par endroit.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le sol en dessous de Xion se craquela que Sora se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien plus grave que le ciel. Seulement ce n'était pas lui qui était le plus proche d'elle, mais Axel.

« Axel ! Xion ! Sauve-la ! »

Le roux réagit et se dirigea vers Xion juste à temps. La fissure s'élargit brusquement sous le séisme, et le plus grand rattrapa au bon moment la main de la jeune femme, qui ne parvint même plus à parler, tant la surprise était grande.

Le brun, en voyant son amie se faire ramener sur la terre ferme par le roux ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement –mais il se stoppa bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la fissure s'était agrandie jusqu'à sa propre position.

Le sol se brisa sous son corps, et il ne put retenir un cri de terreur, quand il sentit une main le rattraper. En levant son regard il vit Vanitas, qui le tenait difficilement. Le noiraud fut aidé par Riku juste au moment où les forces de Sora s'étaient finalement envolées, et ce fut à deux qu'ils remontèrent le brun, tous les trois en état de choc.

Les cinq amis eurent à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle et de se remettre un minimum de leurs émotions, que l'air leur devint soudainement irrespirable. Pire encore, c'était comme si on leur aspirait directement l'air des poumons.

Ils s'effondrèrent au sol, dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement.

Axel remarqua bien vite qu'il était le seul à être resté conscient le plus longtemps. Mais ce fut avec une horreur non dissimulée qu'il découvrit que le sol se pencha légèrement vers le côté où se trouvait la crevasse. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit, impuissant, les corps inconscients de Riku, Vanitas et Sora tomber à l'intérieur –il réussit à peine à retenir Xion, inerte.

« B-Bordel… C'est… pas possible… »

Alors qu'il tenait de toutes ses forces le corps de la jeune femme contre lui, il sentit l'air lui manquer pour de bon. Il avait beau faire ce qu'il pouvait, il ne parvint pas à rester plus longtemps conscient –mais pour rien au monde il ne lâcherait le corps de son amie.

Il ferma définitivement les yeux; la dernière chose qu'il sentit, ce fut sa descente dans la crevasse, Xion contre lui.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Alexia, Vanilla, et tout le reste du groupe marchaient simplement vers le cinéma, quand ils découvrirent un ciel noirâtre, traversé d'éclairs violets –dans certains de ces derniers, ils pouvaient apercevoir des immeubles et toits à l'envers- au dessus d'eux.

Des violents tremblements de terre firent tomber tout le groupe au sol –mais pas que. Pour les cinq amis, une horrible impression de déjà vécu les submergea, ce qui les figea un moment.

Seule Riko arriva à se ressaisir au moment où elle vit une fissure se former au sol –sans savoir pourquoi, seuls deux noms lui vinrent à l'esprit à ce moment-là.

« Seïra, Noa, écartez-vous de là un maximum, sinon vous allez tomber ! »

Les deux interpelés eurent juste le temps de se décaler à l'aide d'une roulade sur le côté, que le sol, précédemment en dessous d'eux, se fissura sur un mètre de largeur, voire plus –la longueur, elle… était grande.

L'argentée soupira intérieurement; au moins une chose d'évitée. Seulement elle sentait qu'ils n'étaient clairement pas sortis d'affaire.

Dans le ciel, les immeubles et les toits -que certains éclairs noirs laissaient apparaître- s'étaient clairement rapprochés. Riko avait l'horrible impression que ces choses s'apprêtaient à s'écraser sur la ville. Elle tenta de se lever, en poussant les autres à faire de-même, seulement…

Elle manqua soudainement d'air. Elle tomba à genoux, en se tenant la gorge. Son souffle s'accéléra, alors qu'elle cherchait les autres du regard; ils étaient tous dans le même état qu'elle.

Elle vit avec effroi Alexia, qui fut la première à s'évanouir, commencer à glisser vers la crevasse qui venait de s'ouvrir. Et alors que l'argentée tenta de tendre le bras pour réussir à rattraper le corps inconscient de Vanilla, ce fut un nouvel échec. Pour Seïra, pareil. Et cet air qui lui manquait de plus en plus… Bordel. Il ne restait plus qu'un de ses amis.

Noa.

Elle devait le rattraper, au moins lui.

Mais quand le corps du garçon passa juste à ses côtés, l'argentée eu ce réflexe idiot de lui attraper la main. Seulement ça. La suite était prévisible, même pour quelqu'un au bord de l'inconscience.

Les deux furent emportés jusqu'à la crevasse à une vitesse que Riko n'essaya même pas de calculer. Elle réussit juste à avoir une dernière pensée avant de disparaître à son tour dans la crevasse.

Mirari était en ruines.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2 : Alliance_

Riku serra les poings, alors qu'il reprenait doucement conscience. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il sentit l'odeur particulière de la poussière des chantiers… sauf qu'en se rappelant progressivement de ce qu'il s'était passé, il savait très bien que lorsque ses paupières auraient la force de s'ouvrir, ce serait sur un champ de ruines, et pas sur autre chose.

Seulement il devait se relever, et retrouver ses amis. Si lui avait survécu à cette glissade dans la crevasse, les autres aussi. Il fallait qu'il y croie, sinon il ne pourrait pas avancer.

L'argenté, en cherchant encore à se convaincre, s'appuya tout d'abord sur ses bras, légèrement endoloris par la chute, puis finit par rouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il savait déjà. Alma n'était plus que ruines.

Il tenta malgré tout de s'asseoir, et passa un regard autour de lui. Au premier abord, il ne vit personne, mais en faisant plus attention, il constata un léger mouvement un peu plus loin, sur sa gauche.

Ne pouvant pas encore se mettre debout, il marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à la personne, qu'il identifia être une femme, malgré la poussière et les saletés disséminées sur son corps –il ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état de toute façon.

L'argenté prit doucement l'épaule de l'inconnue, et la tourna de façon à voir son visage –et là, le garçon resta simplement hébété.

Et quand la jeune femme finit par ouvrir les yeux pour ensuite se relever, sans pour autant lui adresser le moindre regard, Riku eut même un léger mouvement de recul.

Ce visage, ce regard… Il les connaissait, et pouvait même donner un prénom dessus, mais… c'était impossible que ce soit la personne à qui il pensait.

Après s'être étirée, la jeune femme daigna enfin regarder l'argenté dans les yeux, comme pour l'examiner. Et là il ne faisait aucun doute pour le garçon; ce regard doré ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Vanitas, mais… Comment ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

« Toi…, commença finalement l'inconnue. Tu n'es pas Riko, pas vrai ? »

Riku fut surpris, sur l'instant; alors il n'était pas le seul à penser qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne ? Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

Enfin, vu l'air impatient –et familier surtout- qu'affichait la jeune femme en face de lui, il valait mieux répondre au plus vite.

« Non, je m'appelle Riku. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

- Vanilla, déclara simplement l'autre en continuant de l'examiner. Et je suis certaine que tu viens d'Alma. »

… C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait une telle phrase. Mais à en juger par l'apparence de la fille en face de lui, de ces prénoms trop semblables qui avaient été prononcés, ou simplement pensés… Se trouvait-il en face d'une habitante de Mirari ? Qui serait en plus de cela l'opposée de Vanitas ?

Riku ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était trop gros cette histoire –et puis il avait toujours été convaincu que le monde de Mirari n'était que pure invention. Cette ressemblance devait juste être une bête coïncidence.

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas me sortir que tu viens de Mirari, c'est ça ?

- Bah, si je te le dis, en bon petit habitant d'Alma que tu es, tu ne me croirais pas, et j'ai un peu autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi. »

Après ces mots, Vanilla se leva et épousseta du mieux qu'elle put ses vêtements, avant de faire dos au garçon, qui restait sceptique quant à l'origine de la jeune femme. Seulement lui non plus n'avait pas le temps de continuer ce débat; il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'étaient devenus ses amis –et de toute façon cette fille l'énervait. Il se releva à son tour.

« Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. »

Riku vit que l'autre l'observait du coin de l'œil, comme pour essayer de le cerner. L'argenté releva simplement un sourcil, surpris, quand la fille se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un nouveau tremblement eut lieu –bien que plus faible que tous ceux qu'ils avaient déjà pu sentir auparavant. A cause de leur proximité et par automatisme, les deux s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, pour ne pas tomber. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la secousse se termine. Vanilla fut la première à se rendre compte de leur position, et donc à s'écarter du garçon en lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

Riku, lui, en vint à une seule conclusion; se séparer dans un endroit aussi instable serait dangereux.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir rester ensemble, si on veut survivre. »

Vanilla détestait donner raison aux personnes qu'elle ne supportait pas, mais là, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui; se séparer dans un endroit pareil serait suicidaire.

Ils allaient devoir s'allier pour vivre, que cette idée leur plaise ou non.

« Il vaut mieux trouver un endroit sûr pour réfléchir et se reposer, déclara finalement Riku. Et aussi voir pour trouver de la nourriture et de l'eau quelque part. »

L'autre hocha simplement la tête en signe d'accord. Ils ne pourraient pas faire de recherches correctement s'ils n'avaient pas récupéré suffisamment d'énergie suite à leur chute –et sans boire et manger, ils ne risquaient pas de vivre très longtemps.

Les deux adolescents finirent par se mettre en marche dans le silence. Cette alliance ne plaisait pas plus à l'un qu'à l'autre, mais ils pouvaient au moins faire des efforts pour que celle-ci se passe bien.

**~0~0~0~0~**

De la neige. C'était la première chose que Noa avait senti sous son corps, une fois qu'il eut réussi à reprendre connaissance. Tout en se redressant, il parvint à passer un vague regard sur une forêt recouverte d'un manteau blanc. Etrange, pensa-t-il. Il était certain qu'avant de se retrouver là, il était en ville. Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs encore un peu flous, pour finalement se rappeler; il était avec Riko, Vanilla, Seïra, et Alexia quand les tremblements avaient commencé. Mais il était seul, ici. Où étaient ses quatre amies ? Avaient-elles simplement survécues à cette chute dans la crevasse ?

« Ouh ma tête… »

Noa sursauta, et se tourna en direction de la voix. Il ne put cacher sa surprise en découvrant l'apparence de l'inconnu –seulement il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette expression hébétée.

« Xion ?

- Alexia ? »

Ils avaient tous les deux prononcé ces prénoms en même temps, mais l'un avait parfaitement compris son interlocuteur –et tous deux devinèrent à la tête de l'autre qu'ils ne s'adressaient pas à la bonne personne. Noa vit l'autre garçon croiser les bras en soupirant.

« J'me disais bien qu'une fille ne pouvait pas se métamorphoser en mec. Ce serait flippant. »

Qu'est-ce que devrait dire Noa alors ? Une fille qui se transformait en homme, ça aurait été moins « flippant », peut-être ? Enfin, heureusement que ce n'était pas ça. Noa passa donc à autre chose, et chercha plutôt une explication face à cette ressemblance flagrante entre l'homme devant lui, avec son amie. Seulement l'autre n'était pas décidé à le laisser réfléchir sur ce problème.

« Mais t'es qui alors ?

- Je m'appelle Noa. Et toi ?

- Axel, répondit rapidement l'autre. T'aurais pas vu une paire de jumeaux à la coupe improbable, un type aux cheveux argentés, et une fille avec des cheveux courts et noirs dans l'coin ? »

… Il était stupide ou quoi ? Noa s'était réveillé quasiment en même temps que lui, et il n'avait même pas encore eu la force de se mettre debout. Comment il pourrait avoir vu ces personnes, alors qu'il n'y avait qu'eux dans cette forêt enneigée ?

« Désolé, mais je viens de me réveiller ici, tout comme toi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Le dénommé Axel se leva en chancelant, et tendit une main à Noa pour l'aider à faire de même. Une fois tous les deux debout, ils observèrent les alentours. Noa fut le premier à remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas que dans une forêt, mais également sur une montagne, à en voir la pente dans laquelle ils étaient. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de civilisation dans les kilomètres à la ronde. Enfin, Noa ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ça.

Etrangement, il était toujours bloqué sur la ressemblance flagrante entre cet Axel et Alexia –même leurs prénoms avaient des sonorités similaires. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la réponse sur le bout de la langue, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. C'était horriblement frustrant, et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, sous le regard intrigué d'Axel.

Ce dernier voulut sans doute lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire; une secousse –beaucoup moins violente que les précédentes, par contre- se fit sentir. Les deux garçons eurent à peine le temps de chacun s'accrocher à l'arbre le plus proche, le temps que ça se calme.

Une fois le sol redevenu stable, chacun lâcha le tronc qu'il tenait, et se rapprocha à nouveau de l'autre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Noa.

- Un peu secoué mais ouais ça va, et toi ?

- Ca va aussi. »

Heureusement que la secousse qu'ils venaient de vivre était beaucoup moins forte que les autres, sinon cela aurait très bien pu provoquer une avalanche. Mais suite à cet événement, les deux garçons ne purent tirer qu'une seule conclusion; ils devaient s'allier pour survivre.

« Pour plus de sécurité, il vaudrait mieux que l'on reste ensemble pour retrouver les personnes que l'on cherche, déclara Noa.

- Ouais, je crois aussi… car je tiens pas vraiment à mourir.

- On devrait se mettre en route, et retourner en ville. On aura plus de chance de les retrouver là-bas.

- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans une forêt ? »

Tiens, c'était une question assez pertinente, ça. Noa ne se l'était même pas posé. Il réfléchit un moment, et puisa dans ses souvenirs. Il était en ville avec ses amies, puis il y avait eu les tremblements, cette crevasse, ce manque d'air… Il avait très bien pu tomber, mais après, il ne comprenait quand même pas comment il avait pu atterrir dans un endroit pareil.

Enfin, vu l'apparence qu'avait le ciel avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, sans doute que la crevasse n'était pas non plus très normale.

« Va savoir, répondit-il finalement, simplement. Allez, allons-y. »

Les deux garçons se mirent en route, avec Noa légèrement plus en retrait qu'Axel. Voir le garçon de dos lui procurait encore cette impression étrange. Il était certain qu'entre Axel et Alexia, il y avait un lien de parenté –seulement son amie était fille unique, et n'avait que des cousines.

Mais la ressemblance ne pouvait pas venir de nul part, ça c'était certain –il devait forcément passer à côté de quelque chose.

Et finalement, alors qu'Axel se retourna vers lui, il se rappela –et compris. La légende des mondes parallèles, et de ses opposés. Comment avait-il pu un instant oublier cette histoire qui, depuis toujours, nourrissait le rêve de Mirari de rencontrer les habitants d'Alma ? Tout s'expliquait alors ! La raison de cette ressemblance avec Alexia devenait alors évidente : Noa était en face de son opposé, tout simplement.

Seulement il n'en revenait pas; si cet Axel venait bel et bien de l'autre monde… Comment avait-il pu le rencontrer ?

Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant que les scientifiques de Mirari cherchaient un moyen de créer un pont entre les deux mondes, mais chaque tentative n'avait été qu'un échec…

Et s'il avait faux sur toute la ligne, et que cette ressemblance n'était due qu'à une mauvaise coïncidence ?  
Mais au fond, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Il releva la tête vers Axel, qui s'était retourné, intrigué par le brusque arrêt du garçon.

« Dis, Axel…

- Ouaip ?

- Tu… viens d'Alma ? »

Cette fois, la seule réponse que reçut Noa fut un fou rire. Et il venait du cœur celui-là. Face à cette réaction, l'autre garçon se vexa. Quand le roux arriva un tant soit peu à se calmer, il observa le garçon en face de lui.

« Désolé, mais t'as posé cette question avec un tel sérieux… J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, déclara le roux.

- C'en était une, répliqua l'autre, bras croisés.

- J'ai tellement l'air d'être un martien ? »

Devant l'air toujours aussi sérieux et énervé de Noa, Axel soupira en reprenant sa route avec l'autre. Le roux ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce garçon lui posait une telle question; la réponse était pourtant évidente, à moins qu'il y ait une autre planète dans la galaxie à être habités par des Hommes –dans ce cas, ce serait plutôt Noa le martien, pas lui.

« Bien sûr que je suis d'ici, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Axel constata un léger mouvement de recul de la part de Noa, après sa réponse –même si le garçon reprit sa marche, une fois la surprise passée. Plus le roux l'observait, moins il le comprenait. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez ce type ? Les tremblements de terre lui avaient retournés le cerveau ou quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Tu ne connais pas la légende des mondes parallèles ? »

Axel réfléchit un instant à la question de l'autre; il connaissait bien un truc du genre, mais… comme Noa l'avait dit, ce n'était qu'une légende, donc quelque chose qui n'était pas réel.

« Possible, mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

- Si tu es bien du monde d'Alma, alors que moi je viens de Mirari… Ca veut dire que d'une façon ou d'une autre, nos mondes respectifs ont réussi à entrer en contact. »

Un long silence s'en suivit après les derniers mots de Noa, et tous deux s'arrêtèrent à nouveau, pour s'observer. Axel, à en juger par son expression, avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le Mira –c'était ainsi qu'on appelait les habitants masculins de Mirari- ne put s'empêcher de soupirer intérieurement.

Ce que racontaient tous les livres étaient donc bien réel; les Almarys –habitants d'Alma- ne croyaient pas du tout à la Légende.

Seulement le roux reprit sa route sans un mot, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes de marches qu'il se mit à reparler à Noa, sans se stopper, cette fois.

« T'es sérieux quand tu dis que t'es un Mira ?

- Bien sûr, déclara simplement l'autre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais sur une chose pareille.

- Et tu as une preuve ? Demanda Axel, tout de même sceptique.

- Si tu ne veux pas me croire, c'est ton problème, répondit calmement Noa.

- Bon, admettons que tu viennes bien de Mirari. Tu m'expliques ce que tu foutrais en Alma ?

- Je pourrai te retourner la question, car rien ne prouve que nous soyons dans ton monde, et non pas dans le mien. »

Axel aimait beaucoup les gens avec de la répartie, mais quand ça se retournait contre lui… Il fallait avouer qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement.

« Alors comment on a pu se connaître ? J'croyais que tout contact était impossible.

- J'avoue que ça… Ca reste un mystère à éclaircir. Mais je pense qu'en retournant en ville le plus vite possible, on aura la réponse. »

En effet, ce n'était pas dans une forêt vide de toute vie qu'ils trouveraient une solution à ce problème majeur. Sans un mot de plus, et en restant cette fois-ci côte à côté, ils continuèrent leur chemin, en quête de la vérité.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3 : A la recherche de la vérité_

La chose qui réussit à ramener Alexia à la réalité, ce fut cet horrible mal de tête qui ne passait pas. Elle soupira, et avant de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux, prit le temps de reprendre un minimum ses esprits. Au bout d'un moment, elle parvint à se souvenir des tremblements de terre, de cette crevasse qui s'était formée, ainsi que de ce brusque manque d'air.

Rien que de repenser à cette dernière chose, elle frissonna c'était sans doute la sensation la plus désagréable qu'elle ait jamais sentie.

Mais en se rappelant de ça, Alexia se souvint également de ses amis qui étaient avec elle, au moment où tout était arrivé. Ils étaient devenus quoi ?

Finalement elle fit l'effort surhumain d'ouvrir les paupières, mais remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas encore la force de se lever. Elle soupira, et passa alors un simple regard autour d'elle, pour au moins savoir où elle était.

En examinant le paysage à sa droite, elle put facilement deviner qu'elle était dans une vieille décharge. Absolument génial. Encore une fois elle lâcha un soupir, avant de regarder à sa gauche elle vit deux personnes, encore inconscientes.

Bon, au moins elle n'était pas la seule à avoir atterri dans un tel dépotoir.

En essayant d'examiner les deux inconnus, elle remarqua qu'elle avait affaire à deux hommes –même si elle ne distinguait pas les visages, ce n'était pas dur à deviner. Et finalement, sa réjouissance de ne pas être seule s'envola –à part pour Noa, elle n'apportait que très peu sa confiance au sexe opposé.

Enfin, il fallait peut-être qu'elle vérifie s'ils étaient encore vivants, vu qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas réveillés. Elle prit appui sur ses coudes, et s'examina avant tout visiblement elle n'avait aucune blessure externe grave, seulement quelques égratignures et de la saleté sur ses vêtements.

Elle arriva finalement à se mettre debout, et à évaluer l'état de ses membres elle ne sentait aucune douleur, et pouvait donc facilement deviner qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé non plus.

C'était déjà ça, même si atterrir dans un endroit pareil ne l'enchantait pas.

Elle se rapprocha des deux corps inconscients, mais quand elle prit l'épaule de l'un d'eux pour tenter de le réveiller, elle s'arrêta net. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce truc ? Combien de bizarrerie allait-elle encore voir ou vivre ?

Elle recula d'un pas quand elle vit finalement le garçon ouvrir les yeux par lui-même. Et Alexia hallucina encore un peu plus. Ce garçon avait les mêmes yeux que son amie, alors qu'il lui ressemblait déjà comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Alexia put lire une surprise sans doute identique à la sienne.

Bon, au moins elle n'était pas la seule à avoir l'air demeuré. Ce garçon avait une tête à mourir de rire, sur le coup.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda finalement la rousse.

- Je m'appelle Sora. »

Bon, eh bien comme Alexia le pensait, ce n'était pas Seïra –et encore heureux, car une fille qui se transforme en mec… Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi ce type lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

« Et toi ? Demanda finalement le brun.

- Alexia, répondit-elle. »

Elle vit finalement le garçon se redresser, puis regarder autour de lui. Quand son regard tomba sur le deuxième garçon, la rousse put lire de la panique, avant de voir Sora se diriger vers l'autre, encore inconscient.

En observant le brun tentait de réveiller l'autre, Alexia tomba encore une fois des nues. Non mais c'était pas possible, là. D'abord ce Sora qui ressemblait à Seïra, et maintenant ce qui devait être le jumeau de l'autre garçon ressemblait à Vanilla.

Alexia devait avoir un très gros problème oculaire –et vu la chute qu'elle avait faite, ce ne serait même pas étonnant.

Quand elle vit finalement l'autre garçon ouvrir les yeux, et être aidé par Sora, la rousse fut achevée. Une couleur dorée comme ça, en guise d'iris, ça ne courrait pas des rues, et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne à en avoir des comme ça.

C'était quoi encore que ce mauvais rêve ?

« C'est qui, elle ? Demanda finalement l'autre garçon, qui avait suffisamment repris connaissance maintenant.

- J'm'appelle Alexia, déclara simplement la jeune femme. Toi ?

- Vanitas. »

Alexia ne chercha pas à continuer la conversation, et garda ses distances quand elle vit le brun aider son jumeau à se relever.

Etrangement, elle avait plus de mal à voir le dénommé Vanitas, que Sora –ce dernier paraissait largement plus sympathique.

Mais la ressemblance flagrante entre ces ceux-là et ses deux amies l'intriguait toujours autant.

« On est où là, au fait ? Demanda finalement Vanitas.

- Dans une décharge, visiblement, répondit Alexia, qui observait les alentours. Mais je vois des immeubles par là. »

Les deux garçons observèrent la direction que pointait la jeune femme. Elle avait raison, il y avait bien des immeubles, ce qui signifiait que la ville n'était pas trop loin.

Sans doute qu'en partant de ce côté, Alexia aurait une chance de retrouver les vraies Vanilla et Seïra, ainsi que Noa et Riko.

« Bon, j'sais pas vous, mais moi, je retourne en ville, déclara-t-elle. »

Mais alors qu'elle voulut se mettre en marche, elle fut déstabilisée à cause d'un tremblement de terre –bien moins puissant que ceux qu'elle avait déjà put sentir. Elle sentit l'un des garçons lui tenir le bras pour l'aider à rester debout puis, quelques secondes plus tard, tout redevint calme.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Alexia se rendit compte que c'était Vanitas qui l'avait aidé. Elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de se dégager rapidement de l'emprise du noiraud –en détournant la tête, elle vit Sora se rapprocher d'eux.

« Nous aussi on va devoir retourner en ville pour retrouver des amis, expliqua le brun. Et vu tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, il vaudrait ne pas être seul dans un endroit pareil. »

Même si elle était assez réticente à l'idée d'être avec deux garçons totalement inconnus, ce serait idiot de refuser une telle proposition, alors qu'ils avaient tous le même objectif pour l'instant.

En regardant les deux frères dans le but de leur dire qu'elle acceptait finalement l'offre… Elle eut l'horrible impression d'être prise par un électrochoc, alors que sa dernière lecture lui revint en tête.

_« […] et si vous naissiez fille en Alma ou en Mirari, votre double de l'autre monde serait un garçon. »_

… Voilà pourquoi ces ressemblances. Alexia comprenait tout à présent. Elle parlait à des personnes qui venaient d'Alma depuis le début. Elle recula de quelques pas, sous les regards remplis d'incompréhension de Sora et Vanitas, qu'elle pointa du doigt.

« Vous êtes leurs opposés ! Voilà pourquoi vous leur ressemblez ! Comment j'ai pas pu faire le lien plus tôt ?

- Euh… Quoi ? Demanda le noiraud.

- De quoi tu parles ? Interrogea le brun à son tour. »

Alexia était bien en face de deux Almarys, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Quand il s'agissait de la légende, ils faisaient mine de rien comprendre, juste parce qu'ils n'y croyaient pas -mais Alexia allait leur ouvrir les yeux.

« Bah, je suis une Miraë.

- Une quoi ? Demandèrent les frères.

- Bah… Une Miraë, déclara l'autre, comme si elle parlait d'une évidence. Nom qu'on donne aux habitantes féminines de Mirari. »

Elle vit les deux garçons l'observer Sora paraissait intrigué, et assez surpris, tandis que Vanitas était plus que sceptique. Bon, elle n'avait pas fait l'unanimité, et sans doute qu'ils pouvaient difficilement la croire sur l'instant. Soit.

Elle devrait donc s'expliquer à ces gens qui ne comprenaient vraiment rien à rien –et qui, surtout, ne faisaient aucun effort pour le faire.

« L'histoire des mondes parallèles est totalement vraie, et vous ressemblez tous les deux à deux personnes que je connais.

- Tu m'en diras tant, répondit simplement Vanitas. Et on peut savoir où sont ces personnes ?

- Crois-moi ou pas, moi je sais ce que je vois, rétorqua l'autre. Et non, je sais pas où elles sont, et c'est pour ça que je dois aller en ville pour les retrouver. »

Sora, lui, restait pensif. Quand il avait vu Alexia au moment de se réveiller, il aurait juré voir Axel –et encore maintenant, il trouvait la ressemblance entre le garçon et elle frappante. Est-ce que ça avait un lien ?

« Je crois qu'elle dit la vérité, Vani, déclara finalement le brun. Regarde-la, elle ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ? »

Vanitas tourna la tête d'abord vers son frère, puis vers Alexia, et examina cette dernière. Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'il y avait des similitudes entre elle et Axel -il l'avait vu immédiatement lors de son réveil-, mais c'était le fruit du hasard, donc hors de question qu'il admette ça. Mirari n'existait pas, donc cette ressemblance n'était rien d'autre qu'une coïncidence.

« Nan, elle me fait penser à personne. Bon, on se met en route vers la ville maintenant, ou on continue à parler ? »

Alexia ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire intérieurement. On la lui faisait pas à elle. Bon, bien sûr ça la surprenait de tomber pile sur des gens qui connaissaient son opposé, mais après… La ressemblance d'un double face à celui du monde inverse était carrément flagrante, personne ne pouvait nier une telle chose, quoi ! Même ce Sora l'avait compris, et l'acceptait –un peu.

Ce Vanitas était d'une telle mauvaise foi, mais soit. Sans doute fallait-il plus de temps à certains pour accepter la vérité d'avoir un reflet de lui-même qui traînait quelque part –et c'était compréhensible, au fond, surtout quand on avait grandi dans un monde qui niait cela depuis toujours.

Elle lui laisserait le temps d'accepter et puis une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvés Vanilla et Seïra, la mauvaise foi ne serait de toute manière plus possible.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Cela faisait un petit quart d'heure que Riku et Vanilla marchaient dans les rues, en faisant attention au moindre de leur pas les passages devenus ruines étaient difficilement praticables, et certains bâtiments menaçaient même de s'effondrer sur eux.

Seulement ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui les inquiétait. Depuis le début de leur parcours, ils n'avaient croisé aucune âme qui vive. Soit ils étaient enterrés sous les décombres, soit… ils ne voyaient pas vraiment d'autres options, en fait.

Prendre la fuite… personne n'avait eu le temps de le faire, ça c'était évident. Les catastrophes s'étaient enchaînées en à peine quelques minutes, voire secondes.

Vanilla accéléra légèrement le pas, agacée, mais surtout inquiète. Riku ne pouvait que la comprendre. Moins ils croisaient de corps, plus les chances de leurs amis de s'en être sortis étaient réduites. Le principe du « pas de corps, pas de morts » pouvait difficilement s'appliquer ici, vu l'odeur nauséabonde dans chaque rue.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une énième ruelle, seulement dans celle-ci, il y avait une forte odeur de sang, qui leur donna la nausée. Riku, légèrement en retrait par rapport à Vanilla, put voir celle-ci serrer les poings, avant de s'arrêter et de frapper violemment le mur -déjà fragilisé par les tremblements- à côté d'elle, qui se fissura légèrement sous le choc –seulement elle n'y fit pas attention.

Ce caractère légèrement impulsif quand rien n'allait comme il aurait fallu que ça aille, Riku le reconnaissait mais encore une fois, il misa sur une coïncidence –même si…

En l'observant, il vit la main légèrement en sang de Vanilla –un tel coup ne pouvait qu'être douloureux, mais la jeune femme ne le montrait pas.

Il s'approcha, d'abord lentement, avant d'entendre des craquements inquiétants.

En relevant la tête, il découvrit avec effroi la cause de ces bruits le mur, à cause du coup, et déjà fortement abîmé à la base, était en train de s'effondrer. Sur Vanilla. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que celle-ci, complètement perdue dans ses pensées, ne s'en rendait même pas compte !

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se mit à courir vers la jeune femme, la prit par la taille, et s'élança un peu plus loin avec elle -tous les deux atterrirent plutôt brusquement contre le sol. Une seconde après, un énorme fracas résonna dans la ruelle.

Riku put voir un morceau d'immeuble à l'endroit même où se trouvait Vanilla l'instant d'avant il soupira de soulagement –au moins une chose d'évitée.

D'abord un peu sonnée, Vanilla ne se rendit compte de la situation qu'en regardant derrière elle, où un énorme bloc de béton se trouvait à l'endroit précis où elle était auparavant. Elle observa ensuite Riku, qui s'était relevé. Celui-ci lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Elle la prit plutôt à contrecœur, et détourna la tête. Elle détestait devoir des remerciements, mais là, vu ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il n'avait pas était là… elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De toute façon, elle s'était mise en danger toute seule, donc si elle devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'était à elle-même elle se détestait rien que pour avoir été psychologiquement aussi faible pendant un instant.

« Merci, finit-elle par prononcer.

- Y'a pas de quoi, déclara simplement l'autre, qui évita de parler de ce qui avait provoqué cet effondrement. Il vaut mieux trouver un endroit plus sûr où on pourra soigner ta main. »

En entendant ces mots, Vanilla observa sa main, légèrement rougie et douloureuse. Ca aussi, elle l'avait cherché, mais le saignement n'était pas assez important pour qu'ils s'arrêtent pour ça –et puis elle aurait pu finir écrasée sous du béton, donc elle s'en sortait au final plutôt bien.

« C'est bon, ça va. Plus on perdra du temps, moins on aura de chance de retrouver des gens en vie. »

La jeune femme prit les devants à nouveau, suivie de très près par Riku. Il valait mieux la surveiller, vu l'état psychologique dans lequel elle était et puis il était hors de question pour l'argenté de voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, où les deux adolescents avançaient, doucement mais sûrement, dans les décombres de la ville. Ils se tenaient également prêts au cas où si une nouvelle secousse avait lieu.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur une grande place, où en son centre se trouvait une fontaine brisée –ils avaient de la chance, l'eau en découlait encore, donc ils pourraient s'hydrater avant de reprendre leur route.

Ils s'y dirigèrent, mais Vanilla s'arrêta brusquement, en regardant l'entrée d'une ruelle, juste en face d'eux. Riku se mit à son niveau pour comprendre, quand il vit une silhouette, qui paraissait essoufflée. Si l'argenté, sur le coup, ne reconnaissait pas cette ombre, ce ne fut pas le cas de Vanilla, qui s'y dirigea immédiatement –l'inconnue courut vers elle également.

En les voyant s'enlacer, ce ne fut pas compliqué pour Riku de comprendre que cela devait être un des proches de la jeune fille.  
Quand il décida de se rapprocher d'elles, Vanilla se rappela soudainement de la présence de l'argenté et se tourna vers lui.

L'arrivante, quant à elle, laissa enfin son visage à la vue de l'argenté qui fut hébété, à nouveau, et avec un seul nom en tête. Cette jeune femme, sans doute jumelle de Vanilla, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sora.

« Riko ? Demanda la brune.

- Non Seïra, ce n'est pas elle, c'est très certainement son opposé, répondit sa sœur. »

Ladite Seïra observa plus attentivement l'argenté, avant de se rendre compte qu'en effet, ce n'était pas elle, mais que la ressemblance ne pouvait s'expliquer que par ce que venait de lui dire sa jumelle. Mais comment ? Mirari et Alma n'étaient pas censées n'avoir aucun contact ? Elle fixa Vanilla, dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse, seulement celle-ci ne quittait pas un seul instant l'autre garçon des yeux.

« Riku, tu connais des garçons qui nous ressemblent, pas vrai ? Alors tu crois encore que tu peux nier le fait que Seïra et moi, nous venons de Mirari ?

- C'est vrai qu'à présent, il m'est très difficile de le faire, répondit en toute sincérité l'argenté, en observant tour à tour les deux jeunes filles. Mais comment une telle chose pourrait être possible ? Dans les quelques livres que j'ai lu sur la légende… Nos mondes ne sont pas censés pouvoir cohabiter ensemble, non ?

- C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut retrouver nos proches respectifs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et découvrir la vérité sur ce déluge, déclara Vanilla.

- Tu lui fais confiance ? Demanda Seïra, en prenant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. »

L'autre observa sa jumelle, avant de finalement regarder Riku. Elle ne faisait pas facilement confiance, ça c'était un fait, et la brune le savait. Mais depuis le geste que l'argenté avait fait pour lui sauver la vie dans cette ruelle, il y avait moins d'une heure… elle était capable de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

« Je ne lui fais pas spécialement confiance, mais… j'ai une dette envers lui, déclara finalement Vanilla, sans rien rajouter de plus. »

La brune ne comprit pas à quoi faisait allusion sa sœur, mais quand elle essaya d'interroger le garçon du regard, celui-ci ne dit rien. Il avait bien évidemment su à quoi faisait référence Vanilla avec cette phrase, mais ne trouva rien à répondre.

Finalement, cette fille n'était pas si insupportable, au fond elle était quelqu'un de juste et courageuse, malgré cette impulsivité qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie -et puis il y avait cette sensibilité et cette vulnérabilité qu'elle tentait de cacher, aussi. Malgré quelques similitudes, Vanitas et elle étaient différents –il était impossible de les comparer.

Après s'être tous les trois hydratés à la fontaine brisée, les deux sœurs se mirent finalement en marche, main dans la main, tandis que l'argenté les suivait, plus en retrait.

La recherche de la vérité sur toutes ces catastrophes serait sans doute longue, mais retrouver leurs amis le serait aussi. Il espérait vraiment que Sora, Vanitas, Axel et Xion allaient bien.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Chapitre 4 : Lien indéfectible_

« Bordel, cette montagne a combien de mètres d'altitude, sérieux ? »

Noa roula des yeux et soupira face à l'énième remarque d'Axel, qui depuis le début ne faisait que se plaindre. Même Alexia était bien plus supportable.

Enfin, il avait tout de même raison, d'un côté; cette pente n'en finissait pas, et en plus il faisait vraiment froid.

C'était d'ailleurs sans doute cette dernière chose qui gênait le plus les deux adolescents –seulement ce n'était pas une raison pour que le roux se plaigne toutes les trente secondes.

« Râler ne nous fera pas descendre plus vite, tu sais ? Dommage d'ailleurs, car sinon je suis sûr que grâce à toi on serait déjà en bas.

- Oh ta gueule. »

Après ça, étrangement, Axel arrêta de se plaindre, laissant un peu de tranquillité à Noa pour récapituler la situation actuelle dans sa tête.

Ils voulaient la même chose; retrouver leurs amis respectifs, et vu qu'ils retournaient en ville tous les deux, ils avaient décidé de s'allier, à cause des risques qu'ils courraient s'ils étaient seuls. Mais qu'allaient-ils faire s'ils ne retrouvaient pas leurs amis vivants ? Et que se passerait-il à ce moment-là ? Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de trouver les corps sans vie de Seïra, Vanilla, Riko et Alexia –ou alors de leurs doubles, après tout…

Il tenta de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, mais s'il parvint totalement à le faire, ce fut uniquement grâce à Axel qui lui adressa à nouveau la parole –cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour se plaindre.

« Au fait, c'est vrai que vous êtes incollables sur les armes à feu ? »

Quelle question surprenante. Bon, bien sûr, Noa s'attendait à ce que l'autre s'intéresse à la différence de culture –lui aussi il l'aurait fait, si ses pensées n'étaient pas parasitées par ses amies disparues- mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question d'entrée de jeu. Enfin, vu le caractère étrange du roux, il ne fallait sans doute pas s'attendre à autre chose. Il décida finalement de répondre.

« C'est vrai, mais on ne fait pas que ça non plus. En Alma, vous êtes plutôt arts-martiaux, c'est ça ?

- Ouaip, mais j'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça. Ca défoule, mais… je préfère largement le basket, ou le hand.

- Et vous avez des traditions particulières, chez vous ?

- Euh… Ca faudrait demander à Xion ou à Riku, moi je m'y connais juste pas, et je m'y intéresse pas le moins du monde. »

A l'entente de ses deux prénoms, Noa sut qu'Axel parlait de deux de ses amis. Et il avait également compris que le roux paraissait plus touché par leur disparation qu'il ne le montrait, rien qu'à cause du soupir qu'il lâcha peu après –seulement il y avait une chose que le roux devait savoir.

« Tu sais… Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter que pour eux.

- Hein, comment ça ? »

Oh, Noa avait presque oublié; il s'adressait à un Almarys… Celui-ci ne devait donc pas savoir que les doubles étaient bien plus unis, et que ça ne s'arrêtait pas à une histoire de ressemblance physique.

« Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais quand l'un des doubles meure… l'autre est condamné à le rejoindre.

- Que… Quoi ? Articula difficilement le roux, qui croyait avoir mal entendu. Tu veux dire que…

- Ils naissent ensemble, et meurent ensemble, qu'importe la cause de la mort, répondit l'autre. C'est notre malédiction. Nous dépendons d'un autre, et cet autre dépend de nous. »

Axel avait du mal à croire que cette légende pouvait avoir un côté aussi… aussi injuste. Mais alors les quelques morts inexpliquées qu'Alma avait connues... C'était pas des suicides ni des meurtres ? C'était à cause de cette légende ?

Il tenta de quand même s'accrocher à un espoir idiot.

« Mais vu qu'on a pu se connaître, alors qu'on vient des deux mondes, p't'être qu'il y a une chance pour que cette partie de la légende soit annulée, non ?

- Impossible. Ce lien est indéfectible, qu'importe ce qu'il peut se passer. Alors même s'il n'arrive rien à tes amis, il pourrait très bien arriver quelque chose à leurs doubles… et à ce moment là personne ne pourra rien y faire.

- Bordel… Si j'avais cru une telle chose possible… »

Seulement Axel n'eut pas le loisir d'encaisser le choc qu'il venait de recevoir; il entendit Noa crier, et en fut immédiatement alerté. Quand il observa dans la direction du Mira, le roux put voir que celui-ci était attaqué par une sorte d'ombre de taille humaine, mais aux griffes acérées.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se pencha pour prendre une branche qui trainait là, et frappa la créature, qui disparut à la suite du choc. En examinant Noa, il fut rassuré de le voir s'en sortir avec seulement quelques égratignures. Seulement ils étaient loin d'être sortis d'affaire.

En observant autour d'eux, ils virent plusieurs de ces monstres apparaître, les encerclant presque. Ce qu'ils remarquèrent par rapport au précédent qu'Axel avait battu, c'était que ceux-là étaient armés de lances, de poignards, voir même de dagues.

Les deux adolescents reculèrent d'abord de quelques pas, mais en voyant les ombres _glisser _vers eux, ils se retournèrent carrément, et commencèrent à courir le plus vite possible dans la descente –Noa était légèrement plus lent qu'Axel, mais il restait bien derrière le roux.

Seulement celui-ci trébucha sur une racine d'arbre dissimulée par la neige, et l'autre garçon n'eut pas le temps de se stopper. Tous deux commencèrent à dévaler la pente, en se collant l'un à l'autre, afin de protéger au moins leur tête des coups.

Ce qui arrêta brusquement leur chute, ce fut un arbre sur leur trajectoire, sur lequel ils atterrirent violemment. Les deux garçons, en rouvrant difficilement les yeux, purent voir qu'ils étaient arrivés tout en bas de la montagne, et qu'ils avaient réussi à semer les monstres. Au moins ça.

En tournant légèrement leur tête, ils distinguèrent deux silhouettes se diriger en courant vers eux, mais ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils eurent l'occasion de voir –ils finirent par s'évanouir à cause du choc.

Les deux silhouettes, quant à elles, s'approchèrent d'eux, et s'agenouillèrent. Le premier réflexe qu'elles eurent ce fut de prendre leur pouls –un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de leurs lèvres en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger de ce côté-là.

L'une des deux personnes examina l'état général des deux garçons, et finit par observer la seconde silhouette.

« Xion, non seulement tu as retrouvé un ami, mais tu as également trouvé ton double, qui est, comme je m'en doutais, un ami à moi.

- Comment ça ? »

La plus grande des silhouettes invita la dénommée Xion à s'approcher, et à observer les deux personnes inconscientes. Elle reconnut sans aucune difficulté le roux, mais fut perturbée par l'autre garçon. Elle sentait également son cœur battre beaucoup plus fort, et elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'une des mains de son opposé dans la sienne.

A ce moment là, elle crut que son cœur et celui de son double battaient à l'unisson. Elle avait même l'impression de combler un vide dans sa poitrine –c'était à la fois apaisant, et déconcertant.

Quand elle lâcha finalement le membre du garçon, elle fut pendant un instant dans une sorte d'état second, mais fut bien vite ramenée à la réalité grâce à sa camarade.

« Xion ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je… Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Riko. C'est juste que lorsque je l'ai touché… Je me suis sentie bizarre.

- C'est sans doute à cause du lien qui vous unis, toi et Noa, déclara la dénommée Riko. Enfin, maintenant tu ne peux plus nier l'existence de Mirari.

- Je… C'est vrai, déclara l'Almarys. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru, c'est juste que…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, coupa l'autre. Allez viens, nous devons nous mettre en sécurité avant que les monstres ne reviennent. »

La jeune femme obtempéra d'un hochement de tête. Elle passa un bras en dessous des épaules d'Axel, et le souleva comme elle le put, tandis que Riko fit pareil avec Noa.

Xion ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Noa de temps à autres, puis Riko. Les deux jeunes femmes en avaient discuté lorsqu'elles s'étaient réveillées dans ce vieil entrepôt, mais aucune ne comprenait comment les deux mondes avaient fini pas entrer en contact. Surtout qu'à ce moment-là, l'Almarys avait eu des doutes sur ce que disait l'argentée, malgré sa ressemblance frappante avec Riku.

Maintenant, Xion ne pouvait plus ne pas croire Riko, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé avec son opposé.

Quand les deux garçons se réveilleraient, les deux filles se promirent de se mettre non seulement à la recherche de leurs autres amis, mais également de découvrir comment Alma et Mirari avaient pu entrer en contact, et pourquoi il y avait ces monstres qui apparaissaient de plus en plus souvent.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure maintenant que Riku, Seïra, et Vanilla erraient dans cette ville devenue déserte. Il y avait toujours cette odeur de sang qui les narguait, comme pour leur signaler que cela pourrait être leurs amis sous les décombres, et les rares cadavres qu'ils avaient pu voir étaient si amochés, qu'ils en étaient méconnaissables –donc impossible de savoir leur identité.

Seulement voir plus de corps morts que de personnes vivantes ne faisait qu'aggraver l'état mental de chacun. Même Riku commençait à désespérer. Il regarda pensivement au dessus de lui, et se rendit finalement compte qu'il n'y avait pas que les nuages gris qui obscurcissaient ce ciel sans soleil.

« Il commence à faire nuit, nous ferions mieux d'arrêter les recherches pour aujourd'hui, et de trouver un abri pour se reposer. »

En entendant les mots de l'argenté, les deux filles regardèrent à leur tour au-dessus d'elles, et furent contraintes d'en venir à la même conclusion que Riku. Si de jour ils ne trouvaient personne, de nuit ça ne serait encore pire.

Ils observèrent alors les alentours, pour voir quelle bâtisse serait assez solide pour les abriter, mais ne trouvèrent rien.

« Continuons un peu, on finira bien par trouver quelque chose, déclara finalement Vanilla. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord et tous se remirent rapidement en marche.

Soudainement, l'air se fit plus lourd, et les trois adolescents sentirent même une étrange présence autour d'eux.

Ils continuèrent cependant à marcher pendant un moment, quand Seïra arriva à distinguer une étrange forme qui se dirigeait tout droit vers Riku.

« Riku, attention ! »

L'interpellé eut à peine le temps de s'écarter pour éviter de justesse les griffes acérées de la première créature, qu'une seconde vint à la charge, cette fois-ci armée d'une dague.

Il attrapa rapidement une barre de fer qui trainait pour pouvoir parer le coup que lui porta l'ombre; il contre-attaqua ensuite immédiatement, et réussit à abattre le monstre.

En passant un rapide regard aux deux filles, il vit que celles-ci avaient également trouvé des matériaux assez solides pour se défendre, et qu'elles avaient déjà affaire à leurs propres créatures.

Quand il remarqua la difficulté de Seïra à combattre ces choses, il se dirigea immédiatement vers elle pour l'aider. Une fois l'avoir débarrassé de presque la totalité des monstres, il passa un regard vers Vanilla, qui frappait une énième créature.

Mais au moment où la jeune fille achevait ce qu'elle croyait être la dernière ombre, Riku en remarqua une autre, armée d'un poignard, arriver derrière elle à toute vitesse.

« Vanilla, derrière toi ! Vite !

- Hein ? »

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'elle sentit une vive douleur dans son ventre. Le temps fut comme figé un instant; elle s'écarta du monstre, chancelante, alors que son regard glissa vers sa blessure. Elle se mit à trembler alors que ses doigts effleurèrent le poignard, dont le manche était déjà couvert de sang. De son sang.

Ses jambes n'arrivèrent rapidement plus à la porter, et elle tomba à genoux, crispée par la douleur lancinante -qui ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient.

Le reste de la scène passa au ralenti dans sa tête; elle vit tout d'abord Riku détruire l'ombre qui l'avait mise dans un tel état, puis elle l'observa s'approcher avec la brune, et comprit qu'ils examinaient l'étendue de la blessure qu'elle venait de recevoir. A en voir la grimace que lui et Seïra faisaient, cela ne devait pas être très beau à voir. A ce moment-là, elle se sentit chanceler à nouveau, mais fut rattrapée par Riku, qui la coucha totalement contre le sol.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! Paniqua Seïra.

- On ne peut rien faire, si on retire la lame, elle se videra de son sang. Et de toute manière… regarde autour du poignard, sa peau a déjà pris une teinte violacée. Ce qui veut dire que l'arme était en plus empoisonnée. »

En entendant ça, Vanilla rit. D'un rire nerveux et crispé par la douleur. Elle allait vraiment mourir comme ça ? A cause d'un foutu couteau empoisonné ?

Les deux autres ne comprirent pas ce brusque mais faible éclat de rire, et observèrent Vanilla, qui avait porté son bras à son front, en sueur.

« Je suis foutue, j'ai compris…, souffla-t-elle. Allez vous-en et-

- Hors de question, coupa Riku. On ne t'abandonnera pas.

- On va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, renchérit sa sœur. »

Vanilla sentit qu'on la soulevait. Ils n'étaient quand même pas sérieux ? Elle ne ferait que les ralentir, vu son état qui s'aggravait de minute en minute. Si elle ne s'en sortait pas, il fallait au moins que ce soit le cas pour Riku et Seïra.

« Je vais mourir dans, allez, une heure avec un peu de chance… Vous pouvez encore vous en sortir, vous…

- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de mourir, rétorqua Riku, qui prenait garde à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour ne pas faire souffrir davantage la jeune fille. Tu dois toujours rembourser ta dette. »

Ne constatant aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme, Riku baissa son regard vers elle, et remarqua que Vanilla luttait difficilement pour rester vraiment éveillée –son regard était déjà terne et vide. Le poison devait être horriblement fort à la base, et laisser l'arme imbibé du produit toxique dans la plaie ne devait pas vraiment arranger l'affaire.

L'argenté passa finalement un regard à Seïra, qui restait légèrement à l'écart. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas voir Vanilla mourir à petit feu -mais l'inquiétude et la peur de perdre sa sœur était bel et bien là.

« Hey, Riku…, souffla finalement Vanilla.

- Je t'écoute uniquement si c'est pas une connerie du genre « je vais mourir donc laisse-moi dire mes dernières volontés ». »

A cette remarque, Vanilla sourit faiblement. Il avait de l'espoir, ce Riku, elle aimait bien ça. Mais il fallait quand même qu'il se rende à l'évidence d'une chose; sans soins immédiats, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte. C'était une fatalité que Riku ne pourrait pas ignorer très longtemps.

Elle voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de se bercer de faux espoirs comme ça, mais le monde se mit brutalement à tourner à chaque pas que faisait l'argenté, tandis que la blessure à son ventre se mit à la brûler. Ca faisait mal, terriblement mal.

« Bordel… Arrête-toi… par pitié… »

Voyant à quel point la jeune fille devait souffrir, Riku ne put qu'obéir –il la posa le plus délicatement possible au sol. Le visage de Vanilla n'exprimait plus que de la douleur, et ses tremblements s'étaient considérablement intensifiés. Elle était également pâle comme la mort, et l'apparence que prenait sa blessure était de plus en plus affreuse.

Seïra frissonna à la vue de sa sœur dans un tel état. Si ça continuait ainsi… ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne parte.

Riku, face à ça, devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne serait pas possible de la sauver –elle ne supportait même plus d'être déplacée. Il observa Seïra, qui restait distante, et pétrifiée.

Il serra les poings, alors que l'état de Vanilla se dégradait encore un peu plus. Si elle perdait connaissance maintenant, rien ne prouverait qu'elle se réveillerait un jour.

« Bande d'idiots. »

A l'entente de cette voix qui leur était inconnue, Seïra comme Riku détournèrent la tête du corps mourant de Vanilla. L'argenté se releva, et se plaça devant les deux sœurs, comme pour les protéger d'un éventuel danger.

« Si vous aviez retiré la lame, le saignement aurait été plus facilement gérable que l'empoisonnement, vous savez ? »

Qu'est-ce que… Comment la femme en face de lui pouvait savoir ça ? Et puis surtout, d'où elle sortait ? Et pourquoi se permettait-elle de faire ce genre de remarque à une heure aussi grave ?

« Vu son état actuel, il doit lui rester vingt minutes à vivre, tout au plus. »

A l'entente de ces quelques mots, Seïra ne put empêcher plus longtemps ses larmes de couler.

Riku, quant à lui, dut faire un énorme effort pour rester calme. Il devait réfléchir, et vite… Si cette personne arrivait à dire ce genre de chose, c'était qu'elle devait s'y connaître, non ?

Ca ne lui faisait pas grandement plaisir, mais vu la situation actuelle, ce n'était pas le temps de faire les difficiles –la vie de Vanilla en dépendait.

« Sauvez-la.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je n'y gagnerai rien. »

Si cette femme n'était pas la seule personne qui pouvait faire quelque chose face à ce qu'ils vivaient… Il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à la frapper. Pourtant il tenta de garder son calme, mais ce fut difficile, surtout au moment où il entendit Vanilla suffoquer derrière lui.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de jouer avec la vie des autres comme ça ! S'écria Seïra, en larmes. Soignez-la, par pitié… On fera n'importe quoi en échange ! »

A ces mots, l'autre femme sourit, et finit par s'approcher du corps de Vanilla, dont l'état ne s'arrangeait pas. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle, et sortit une boite de sa sacoche, ainsi que des sortes de serviettes.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de retirer sans douceur le poignard du ventre de la jeune fille, qui cria malgré ses suffocations, qui s'aggravèrent juste après.

« Mais ça va pas ?! Vous avez vu dans quel état elle est déjà, et vous lui faites ça ?! S'énerva Riku.

- Je lui retire ce qui la tue, rétorqua l'autre. Maintenant taisez-vous et laissez-moi faire mon travail. »

La femme couvrit rapidement la blessure des serviettes qu'elle avait sorties à l'avance, puis appuya dessus pour limiter le saignement. De l'autre main elle releva l'une des manches de Vanilla, puis ouvrit la boite à côté d'elle, pour y attraper une seringue. Elle vérifia l'absence de bulle d'air dans le liquide transparent, et fit pénétrer l'aiguille dans le bras de la blessée, et y injecta le contenu.

Progressivement, les suffocations cessèrent, et les yeux de Vanilla finirent par se fermer alors que son visage, toujours aussi pâle, n'était plus marqué par la douleur.

Riku et Seïra s'observèrent, espérant de tout cœur que tout était terminé.

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, déclara la femme. J'ai provoqué son coma en la soignant un minimum. »

Que… Que venait-elle de dire, là ? Qu'elle venait de mettre Vanilla dans le coma ? Riku dut vraiment lutter contre l'envie de frapper aussi fort que possible l'inconnue. Ce fut même Seïra qui dut le retenir.

« Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, déclara calmement la femme. Si vous aviez retiré la dague empoisonnée, le poison ne se serait pas aussi vite propagé.

- Et elle serait morte d'une hémorragie, rétorqua l'argenté.

- En appuyant sur la blessure comme je suis en train de le faire, elle serait en bien meilleur état. »

Alors si Vanilla restait entre la vie et la mort… C'était de leur faute ? Car ils n'avaient pas retiré la dague qui avait, à chaque seconde qui était passée, un peu plus infecté la jeune fille de son poison ? Riku ne trouva même plus la force d'en vouloir à l'autre femme. Il observa Vanilla qui pouvait mourir à chaque instant, par sa faute.

« Si vous voulez avoir une dernière chance de la revoir vivante, quelqu'un devra la porter, et me remplacer pour tenir les serviettes, afin que je vous guide dans les souterrains où l'on pourra la soigner. Comme je l'ai dit, elle est dans le coma, mais encore vivante. N'éprouvez pas de regrets trop tôt. »

Ce fut à ce moment là que Riku et Seïra réalisèrent; Vanilla était quand même encore là. Dans un sale état, mais s'ils parvenaient à l'emmener dans les souterrains dont faisait allusion l'autre femme… Elle pourrait être convenablement soignée, et aurait une chance de sortir du coma.

« Décidez-vous vite, prononça sèchement la femme. Car j'ignore combien de temps elle tiendra avec cette petite dose d'antidote, vu la quantité de poison présente dans son organisme. »

Riku et Seïra devaient voir la vérité en face; sans aide… la jeune fille n'avait aucune chance de survivre. Et cette femme -malgré son caractère dont la limite du supportable était déjà franchie- avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Ils n'avaient donc pas d'autres choix que de la suivre, s'ils voulaient sauver Vanilla.

Ce fut d'une même voix qu'ils donnèrent leur réponse à l'inconnue.

« Guidez-nous jusqu'aux souterrains. »


	6. Chapitre 5

_Chapitre 5 : Fusion et malédiction_

Le groupe formé d'Alexia, de Sora et de Vanitas n'avait toujours pas réussi à sortir de la décharge; de nombreuses ombres s'étaient mises à les attaquer, et ils eurent énormément de mal à s'en défaire –heureusement que dans un tel lieu, les pièces détachées pouvant servir d'armes ne manquaient pas.

Quand le danger fut finalement totalement écarté, les trois personnes -qui, à cause des combats, avaient été contraints de se séparer- se retrouvèrent au point où ils s'étaient quittés, la même question en tête. Qu'est-ce que ça avait été que ça ?

D'abord les deux mondes étaient entrés en contact, et voilà que maintenant ils se faisaient attaqués par des créatures hideuses. Il se passait quoi en ce moment ici, sérieusement ?

« Je comprends de moins en moins, soupira Alexia.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, répondit Sora, dans un même soupir.

- Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre la ville le plus vite possible, au lieu de s'éterniser là, à se poser des questions, déclara Vanitas. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, en signe d'accord, et prirent les devants. Vanitas resta un moment sur place, et porta une main à son front, en sueur. Depuis quelques minutes il se sentait horriblement bizarre. Il respira plusieurs fois profondément en fermant les yeux, pour reprendre un peu ses esprits, puis rejoignit les deux autres –qui ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, Alexia ne put s'empêcher d'extérioriser complètement sa joie; ils avaient enfin atteint la sortie de ce lieu nauséabond.

Seulement Sora –qui avait, comme les deux autres, gardé son arme- fut contraint de raccourcir le bonheur de la jeune fille; les même créatures qu'avant commencèrent à réapparaître autour d'eux.

« Les monstres de tout à l'heure ont également l'air d'avoir retrouvé nos traces…

- Débarrassons-nous d'eux au plus vite, souffla Vanitas, qui était étrangement essoufflé.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Sora, inquiet.

- C'est rien, juste un p'tit malaise… je crois, déclara l'autre. Mais t'occupe, la priorité c'est de détruire ces trucs. »

Malgré son inquiétude, Sora dut se résigner à obéir; la moindre inattention dont ils feraient preuve face à ces créatures pourrait être fatale. Il s'éloigna alors de son frère, pour aider Alexia qui avait déjà affaire à quelques monstres.

Si au début Vanitas s'en sortait assez bien, tout se compliqua au moment où sa vue se troubla. Il porta sa main libre à son front, et put deviner sans problème qu'il avait de la fièvre. Bordel. C'était pas le moment de faire un malaise.

Il tomba à genoux, et n'eut pas la force de se redresser –son corps ne répondait plus à ses ordres. Il tenta au moins de redresser la tête, mais le monde autour de lui n'était plus qu'un amas de formes plus ou moins sombre.

« Vanitas ! »

La voix de Sora lui parvint complètement déformée, au point où il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit bien lui qui venait de crier. Il vit deux ombres s'approcher de lui –mais était-ce les monstres, ou Sora et Alexia ? Il était incapable de le dire, jusqu'au moment où il vit une forme disparaître à sa gauche, pour sentir presque immédiatement un bras l'entourer –on devait le maintenir assis, visiblement.

« Euh, est-ce que ça va ? »

C'était une voix tout aussi déformée que celle de son frère qui lui parvint, mais elle était bien féminine –c'était donc Alexia. Il tenta de lui parler, rien que pour lui dire que sa question était juste complètement débile, mais ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une vive douleur le frappa au ventre –comme s'il venait de se faire _poignarder_.

« Hey, tu nous fais quoi, là ? »

Encore la voix d'Alexia, mais qui résonnait cette fois-ci comme un écho lointain.

Complètement vidé de ses forces, il ferma les yeux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

En voyant ça, Sora tenta de le réveiller, en l'appelant et en le secouant légèrement –mais les paupières de son frère s'obstinaient à rester fermer.

Le brun releva la tête vers Alexia, comme si elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver, seulement celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Il vient juste de nous faire un sacré malaise, il devrait se réveiller plus tard. »

Alexia aida Sora à mettre Vanitas sur son dos. Ils se remirent ensuite en marche vers la sortie de la décharge, mais devant celle-ci se trouvait six monstres qui bloquaient le passage. Alexia recula d'un pas, passa vite fait un regard vers Sora qui portait son frère, toujours inconscient, avant de replanter son regard émeraude vers ses ennemis, qui commencèrent à marcher vers les trois adolescents.

Elle n'avait aucune chance d'en venir à bout seule. Et visiblement, le brun l'avait également compris.

« Bon, bah je crois que c'est le moment de se dire adieu. »

Elle avait voulu dire ça sur un ton désintéressé, mais son inquiétude transperça facilement le sentiment de lassitude qu'elle avait voulu faire passer dans ces quelques mots.

Quand les monstres commencèrent à glisser vers eux, ils fermèrent les yeux presque par automatisme.

Pourtant, une minute passa, et rien n'arriva; la seule chose qu'ils entendirent fut six coups de feu.

En rouvrant les yeux, ils virent une jeune femme aux cheveux gris-bleu de dos devant eux. Celle-ci se tourna légèrement vers eux.

« Suivez-moi. »

Alexia et Sora se regardèrent. Devaient-ils lui faire confiance ? Bon, certes cette inconnue venait de leur sauver la vie, mais c'était peut-être un piège.

« Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? Demanda la rousse.

- Votre ami n'a pas l'air très en forme, déclara l'autre. Et vous avez l'air également fatigués. »

C'était vrai que Vanitas s'obstinait à rester inconscient, et que ces nombreux combats les avaient épuisés –et ils n'avaient ni trouvé d'eau, ni de nourriture depuis leur arrivée dans cette décharge. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux être raisonnable, avant de finir dans le même état que le noiraud.

« Et vous comptez nous emmener où ? Demanda Sora.

- En sécurité, dans l'une des bases souterraines de la ville.

- Y'a intérêt à que ce soit pas un piège, déclara Alexia. »

L'autre ne fit aucune remarque suite à ça, et les trois personnes se mirent en marche. Durant celle-ci, l'inconnue observa l'inconscient. Elle fronça les sourcils; un simple malaise ne rendrait pas une personne aussi pâle, et il aurait déjà du**[dû]** se réveiller. Par mesure de précaution, lorsqu'ils arriveraient, elle décida qu'elle ferait des examens complémentaires à ce garçon.

« Au fait, vous êtes qui ? Interrogea finalement Alexia.

- Je m'appelle Zenia. Je suis une scientifique de Mirari. »

Sora observa Alexia, puis la dénommée Zenia. Encore une Miraë ? La rousse, quant à elle, esquissa un sourire satisfait en observant Vanitas, toujours inconscient.

« Ah, ça c'est cool, vous arriverez peut-être à convaincre ce trucde l'existence de notre monde, du coup, déclara-t-elle en pointant le noiraud.

- Tu viens également de Mirari ?

- Yep, je m'appelle Alexia, ce truc c'est Vanitas, et là c'est son frère, Sora. Ils viennent d'Alma. »

Grâce à ces brèves présentations, la scientifique comprit plus facilement pourquoi les deux jumeaux avaient été, ou restaient sceptiques face à la légende. Enfin, cela n'apportait que peu pour l'instant; elle avait d'autres priorités que de convaincre des Almarys.

Elle continua donc de guider en silence les deux adolescents.

« Mais au fait… Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ? Demanda Sora.

- J'essaie de rattraper mes erreurs.

- Vous voulez dire quoi par là ? Interrogea Alexia.

- Je vous expliquerai quand nous serons arrivés. »

Alexia et Sora s'interrogèrent du regard, mais n'insistèrent pas; le trajet continua donc sans aucun bruit.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Zenia les emmena dans une impasse qu'ils se posèrent de sérieuses questions.

« Vous essayez de nous piéger ? Demanda Alexia.

- Absolument pas, répondit l'autre. Seulement ce lieu n'est pas accessible par tous, et il faut éviter que les monstres nous suivent.

- Mouais. »

La rousse resta sceptique, mais remarqua que Sora, lui, n'avait rien écouté.En y réfléchissant, la jeune fille se rendit compte que la raison était on ne pouvait plus simple; Vanitas n'avait pas daigné cligner des paupières depuis bientôt une demi-heure, maintenant. Même Alexia trouvait ça moyennement normal, pour un simple malaise. Enfin, peut-être qu'il s'était réveillé à un moment, mais que personne n'avait remarqué, du coup il dormait simplement -peut-être.

Elle releva finalement la tête vers Zenia, qui avait posé sa main sur le mur à un endroit précis. A ce moment là, un panneau de commande sortit de la pierre sur laquelle avait appuyé la scientifique, qui tapa rapidement un code que la rousse n'eut le temps de voir.

Quelques secondes après, un bruit métallique se fit entendre, et le mur en face d'eux s'ouvrit sur un escalier.

Zenia les invita à entrer, ce qu'ils firent donc immédiatement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le passage se referma derrière eux, et la lumière s'alluma à cet instant là.

Ils parcoururent le couloir souterrain pendant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une porte blindée. Encore une fois Zenia tapa un code pour que celle-ci s'ouvre. Une fois à l'intérieur, plusieurs visages de rescapés se tournèrent vers eux.

« Vous voilà dans la salle commune, prenez tout droit, et tournez à la dixième porte, à gauche. C'est une chambre. Vous pourrez ainsi y déposer votre ami.

- Et vous ? Demanda Alexia.

- Je vais prévenir mes collègues de votre arrivée, je n'en aurai que pour très peu de temps. »

Alexia, qui était pour l'instant la seule tête pensante active, observa Zenia s'éloigner, avant de forcer Sora à la suivre. L'inquiétude de ce dernier était compréhensible, et elle aussi trouvait anormal le fait que Vanitas ne se soit pas encore réveillé, mais peut-être que l'autre femme, vu qu'elle était scientifique, pourrait l'examiner une fois qu'elle se serait occupée des formalités avec ses collègues, comme elle disait.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse porte, Alexia l'ouvrit et laissa Sora entrer. Elle l'aida ensuite à installer Vanitas sur le lit, puis les deux s'assirent sur des chaises, à attendre Zenia.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, avec une mallette assez lourde et encombrante dans sa main gauche. Elle expliqua rapidement que, plus tard, il faudrait qu'elle prenne leurs empreintes digitales, mais que pour l'instant elle ne ferait que quelques examens primaires à Vanitas.

… Sora comme Alexia s'observèrent avec stupeur, certains que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en n'avait encore parlé à la scientifique. L'aurait-elle remarqué elle-même ?

« Vous pensez que c'est quelque chose de grave ? Demanda finalement le brun.

- C'est déjà plus grave qu'une crise d'hypoglycémie, mais je ne peux pas encore vous en dire plus. »

Sans plus tarder, la femme ouvrit sa mallette, et y chercha un ordinateur et une machine que ni Sora, ni Alexia ne reconnaissaient. Elle entreprit ensuite de faire une prise de sang à Vanitas, pour y mettre l'échantillon dans ce que la rousse et le brun ne connaissaient pas.

Pendant les divers autres examens –prise de la température et de la tension, notamment- Alexia se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Zenia, lorsqu'ils étaient sur le trajet de cette base souterraine.

« Au fait, vous vouliez dire quoi par rattraper vos erreurs ? »

Zenia releva la tête, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comment expliquer à ces personnes que le contact et surtout l'effondrement de Mirari et d'Alma -ainsi que l'apparition de ces monstres- étaient en partie sa faute ? Elle soupira, avant de commencer à parler d'une voix claire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire mais cette fois, elle devrait jouer sur l'improvisation.

« Avec d'autres scientifiques, nous avons tenté de… créer un passage praticable entre Alma et Mirari. Seulement ça a très mal tourné. Une distorsion a provoqué la fusion des deux mondes, et l'apparition de ces monstres. »

Alexia et Sora restèrent sans voix face à l'explication de Zenia, qui entreprenait cette fois de prendre le pouls de Vanitas. Si les habitants d'Alma et de Mirari pouvaient si facilement se croiser… C'était parce que leur deux mondes avait fusionné ? C'était à la fois extraordinaire, mais surtout inquiétant; car à cause de ces créatures nées par cette fusion, ils ne pourraient jamais reconstruire la ville, ou même simplement sortir sans crainte de ces souterrains.

« Chaque personne ayant aidé à la conception de cette opération et qui a survécu à celle-ci est responsable de toutes ces catastrophes. Nous savons que la fusion est irréversible, mais nous cherchons un moyen d'anéantir définitivement ces créatures, et d'aider les personnes en difficulté que nous croisons. »

Les adolescents, eux, ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Ils sentaient parfaitement la culpabilité dans la voix de la scientifique, même si celle-ci tentait de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Nous nous sommes séparés, nos doubles et nous-mêmes, dans trois bases militaires souterraines isolées des autres. Nous restons surtout en contact téléphonique. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, après avoir examiné et comparé chacun des examens qu'elle avait effectués sur Vanitas, et finit par prendre une expression perplexe. Les deux autres le remarquèrent, et ne purent s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a alors, finalement ?

- Il n'a rien. Tous les résultats que j'ai obtenus sont normaux. Mais j'ai l'impression que… Je dois vérifier quelque chose. »

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers les jambes de Vanitas. Elle retira la couverture et le déchaussa.

Voyant l'air interrogateur mais surtout inquiet des deux autres, elle s'expliqua.

« En exerçant une pression particulière au niveau des orteils, il y a forcément une réaction du patient. »

Après avoir expliqué cela, Zenia s'exécuta, et observa ensuite le corps entier de Vanitas. Il n'avait pas bougé, ni même tremblé face à cette pression, qui aurait du le faire réagir.  
Le brunse figea en remarquant le manque de réaction de son frère. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il tenta de poser la question, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Le remarquant, ce fut Alexia qui prit la parole, alors que la scientifique arborait à présent un air dur.

« Quand y'a aucune réaction… Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Cela veut dire que le patient est dans le coma. »

Dans… Quoi ? La rousse n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Comment était-ce possible ? Vanitas n'avait pas été blessé, il avait juste fait un malaise, et il ne s'était pas cogné la tête à ce moment-là, car Sora le maintenait assis ! Alexia tenta malgré tout de garder son calme. Elle passa un regard vers le brun, qui avait les yeux braqués vers le vide, et redressa la tête vers la scientifique.

« C'est impossible. Rien n'aurait pu le mettre dans le coma, même quand il a fait son malaise, on était tout le temps à ses côtés.

- C'est possible, depuis la fusion des mondes, rétorqua Zenia avec froideur. Nous avons déjà eu des cas similaires. »

Elle fit une pause dans ses paroles, observa quelques secondes Sora qui avait finalement relevé la tête vers les deux autres, puis regarda Alexia dans les yeux. Si celle-ci venait vraiment de Mirari, elle pourrait suivre plus facilement son raisonnement que le brun. Elle tâcha de prendre un ton plus neutre avant de se ré-adresser à elle.

« Tu es au courant de la malédiction de la légende, n'est-ce pas ?

- Celle qui dit que lorsque quelqu'un meurt, son double meure également ? Evidemment que je la connais. »

Après avoir dit cette phrase, Alexia observa Sora. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de la légende, et elle voulait vérifier que le garçon avait réussi à digérer la chose; mais depuis qu'on lui avait dit que Vanitas était dans le coma… Plus rien ne paraissait le toucher.

Elle soupira, avant de fixer Zenia à nouveau.

« Mais je ne vois pas le rapport, déclara finalement Alexia, face au silence de la scientifique.

- As-tu la moindre idée de l'endroit où peut se trouver son double ? Demanda finalement la femme, en passant un regard vers Vanitas. »

La question qui fâchait. Bien sûr que non, elle ne savait pas ! C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle s'était alliée à Sora et Vanitas, pour qu'ils puissent l'aider, et faire de-même pour eux en retour.

« Depuis que les mondes ont fusionné… Le lien entre les doubles s'est considérablement renforcé, déclara finalement la scientifique, face au silence de l'autre.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?... »

Zenia, en entendant la voix tremblante d'Alexia, savait que la fatalité serait très difficile à entendre pour elle, comme pour Sora. Seulement elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, elle devait leur dire.

« Si un double est mortellement blessé et que son avenir est incertain… Son opposé tombera dans le coma. »

Les deux adolescents firent l'horrible rapprochement assez rapidement. Alexia et Sora regardèrent tour à tour Vanitas, puis la scientifique, avant de s'observer tous les deux, yeux dans les yeux. Terreur et peur, c'était tout ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant.

Mais aucun d'eux n'osa prononcer les mots qui n'arrêtaient pas de tourner en boucle dans leur tête, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que la malédiction avait franchi une telle barrière à cause de la fusion.

Alexia se sentait mal –très mal.

Elle voulut crier toute sa peine, toute sa détresse, toute sa colère aussi -mais aucun mot n'arrivait à traverser ses lèvres. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle réalisait.

Quelque part dans cette ville, Vanilla était en train de mourir, emportant Vanitas avec elle.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Chapitre 6 : Confiance_

Quand Axel eut finalement la force d'ouvrir les yeux, ce fut tout d'abord sur un monde flou. Il soupira, et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour essayer de retrouver une vue à peu près correcte.

Bon, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça même après plusieurs clignements, mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien.

« Ah, toi aussi tu te réveilles ? »

Cette voix résonna familièrement dans l'esprit encore embrumé du roux. Il se tourna vers sa provenance et découvrit Noa, assis en tailleur sur une sorte de sac de couchage. Axel tenta de se redresser, mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il y arriva plutôt facilement.

Une fois assis, il frotta ses yeux, et regarda ensuite l'autre adolescent.

« On est où ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dirais un entrepôt, mais après… j'avoue que je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

- Bon, au moins on est vivants… »

En repensant à leur chute, les deux garçons soupirèrent. Ils auraient pu mourir, en fait.Heureusement qu'ils avaient ce réflexe de s'accrocher à l'autre, pour protéger leur tête en la calant contre le corps de l'autre.

Bon, l'arbre qu'ils s'étaient pris sur la fin ne leur avait pas vraiment fait du bien, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Vraiment.

« Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillés, il serait temps. »

Cette voix sonna familière pour Noa, qui se retourna immédiatement vers sa provenance.

Il reconnut donc rapidement Riko, accompagnée d'une autre jeune fille. Etrangement, et même si la joie de revoir son amie saine et sauve était là, le garçon ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'autre personne aux côtés de l'argentée.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, c'était pareil pour Xion. Pourtant, cela faisait tout de même deux jours maintenant que les deux garçons étaient inconscients, suite à ce qu'ils avaient vécu –bien que leur vie n'avait pas été en danger, ça l'avait beaucoup inquiétée. Et même si elle était heureuse de voir Axel reprendre connaissance, Noa arrivait tout de même à capter toute son attention sans le vouloir.

« Bonjour Noa, finit-elle par déclarer, en remarquant que le garçon l'observait aussi. »

Riko et Axel se concertèrent silencieusement du regard, puis le roux se leva, et suivit l'argentée qui l'emmena en dehors de cet entrepôt, qui servait sans doute de dortoirs, vu les quelques sacs de couchage présents, et que le roux avait dû éviter en sortant.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux les laisser seul à seule, déclara finalement l'argentée, une fois dehors. »

Axel ne répondit pas, bien trop intrigué par l'apparence de la jeune fille devant lui. Enfin, vu qu'il croyait un peu plus à cette histoire de double, il réussit à trouver l'explication rapidement.

« T'es le double de Riku ?

- Je pense, vu que Xion m'a aussi fait la remarque. Mais je m'appelle Riko. Tu es Axel, c'est ça ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Tu es resté inconscient deux jours, donc Xion m'a un peu parlé de toi, quand j'ai remarqué ta ressemblance avec Alexia. »

Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Xion ne savait vraiment pas se taire. Enfin, Axel décida de changer de sujet, et regarda son nouvel environnement, beaucoup moins enneigé que le précédent.

« On est où là en fait ?

- Dans une zone d'échange de marchandise, avec plusieurs entrepôts. Suite à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, beaucoup de personnes se sont réfugiées ici à cause des vivres, mais Xion et moi on s'est directement réveillées ici.

- Mais vous vous faites pas attaquer par des monstres, ici ?

- Si, mais les personnes de Mirari, grâce aux nombreuses machines disponibles, les démontent et fabriquent des armes.

- Vous savez faire ça ? Demanda Axel, incrédule.

- C'est si étonnant que ça ?

- Bah quand même… A côté ceux d'Alma doivent pas servir à grand-chose en plus.

- Oh, même pas, vous apprenez plutôt vite. On peut déjà compter sur certains d'entre vous pour nous fabriquer des bonnes armes. »

Suite à ça, Axel se sentit fier d'être un Almarys. Et puis il fallait dire qu'un compliment faisait toujours du bien à l'ego.

Malgré ça, il passa un regard vers l'entrepôt où se trouvaient Xion et Noa; il se demandait quand même ce que ça pouvait faire de rencontrer son double.

« Tu crois qu'ils discutent de quoi ? Demanda finalement le roux.

- Aucune idée, sans doute qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. »

En observant les allées et venues de nombreuses personnes, et en remarquant le vouvoiement utilisé lorsqu'elles s'adressaient à Riko, le roux se tourna, étonné, vers la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi des gens plus âgés que toi te vouvoient ?

- Il n'y a pas que moi qu'ils vouvoient ainsi, Xion aussi, corrigea Riko. Il y a deux jours, quand les réfugiés ne savaient plus quoi faire, nous leur avons redonné confiance, et encouragé à survivre envers et contre-tout. Le vouvoiement vient peut-être de là.

- Eh bah, ça devait pas être facilement gérable au début.

- C'est vrai, et cela me gène aussi d'être vouvoyée ainsi, mais dans ce genre de situation, il y en a qui ont besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Donc si ça leur donne ce sentiment en nous vouvoyant… Nous les laissons faire. »

Riko et Xion étaient donc l'espoir d'une centaine de personnes ? C'était quand même impressionnant.

L'argentée, embarrassée, décida de changer de sujet.

« Je peux te faire visiter les lieux, si tu veux.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Sans plus de bavardages, les deux adolescents se mirent en route.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Dans la chambre où Vanitas n'était pas décidé à rouvrir les yeux, Alexia effectuait les cent pas, tandis que Sora restait silencieux.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient enfermés ici. Deux jours également qu'ils avaient appris pour la malédiction.

Quand elle finit par se rasseoir, car le brun s'était plaint qu'elle lui donnait le tournis, Alexia se rongea nerveusement les ongles. Comment pouvait-elle rester assise là, alors que sa meilleure amie était en train de mourir quelque part ? Et puis Sora, il était bien gentil, mais c'était pas Vanitas qui devait plus souffrir dans l'histoire, hein. C'était pas lui qui était blessé mortellement. Lui il souffrait juste d'un coma, à cause de l'état dans lequel Vanilla était.

Vanilla… dans quel état était-elle réellement, au juste ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Etait-elle avec quelqu'un à ce moment là ? Avait-elle une chance d'être soignée ?

Alexia se releva brusquement; ne rien savoir, et ne rien pouvoir faire la mettait hors d'elle. Elle devait se calmer avant d'exploser. Elle s'approcha de la porte, et passa tout de même un dernier regard vers Sora.

« J'vais prendre l'air.

- On ne te laissera pas sortir des souterrains.

- M'en fiche, je fais ce que je veux.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir, toi aussi ? »

Alexia se retourna vivement vers lui, et lui lança son regard le plus noir et venimeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « toi aussi » ?

- Réfléchis un peu, ça fait deux jours, et Vanitas ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Cela veut dire que son double n'a reçu aucun soin et qu'elle est toujours en train de mourir. A cause d'elle, ils sont tous les deux condamnés. »

« A cause d'elle » ? Alexia avait vraiment bien entendu ? Sora mettait toute la faute sur Vanilla ? Simplement ? Comme ça ? Et dans son dos en plus ?

Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas frapper Sora. De toute façon, elle savait que si elle le faisait, ça n'arrangerait absolument rien.

« Ce n'est pas de la faute de Vanilla ! C'est à cause de ces monstres, et de cette fusion, et de ces scientifiques de merde, déclara la rousse. Et pis elle va pas se dire « tiens et si je mourrai pour le fun en fonçant sur les monstres sans réfléchir ? » !Et pis ton frère, hein, il souffre pas, et il mourra pas dans la douleur, lui ! »

Les deux s'observèrent dans un silence pesant, comprenant finalement que cette dispute ne ferait pas avancer les choses. La situation leur échappait de trop, et la fatigue mêlée à l'inquiétude leur faisait dire n'importe quoi.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, déclara finalement le brun, qui avait détourné la tête. »

Alexia ne répondit rien à cela, et se tourna à nouveau vers la porte, et l'ouvrit.

« Bon, j'y vais. A plus tard.

- Fais attention.

- T'inquiète. »

Une fois en dehors de la pièce, la rousse referma la porte derrière elle en soupirant, et s'adossa sur la paroi quelques minutes.

Cette dispute avec Sora avait été complètement débile, et surtout incroyablement immature. Elle soupira encore une fois, mais se mit finalement à marcher dans les couloirs.

En arrivant devant une porte, elle entendit Zenia discuter avec une autre personne. Curiosité oblige, elle s'arrêta pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« La section nord nous a téléphoné, déclara la scientifique. En deux jours, trois cas d'empoisonnement ont été déclarés, et elle aurait besoin d'un réapprovisionnement en antidote de toute urgence.

- Ils sont conscients qu'il faudrait envoyer des personnes à la surface pour rejoindre leur zone ? Siffla la voix d'un homme.

- C'est la section la moins équipée pour ce genre de blessés, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces trois personnes mourir à cause d'un simple refus de retourner là haut.

- Les réfugiés refuseront de sortir d'ici, et toi comme moi ne pouvons nous permettre de partir aussi longtemps. »

Alexia, en entendant cette conversation, n'y croyait même pas ! L'autre homme serait capable d'avoir trois –non, six- morts sur la conscience, simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à la surface, même pendant quelques heures ? C'était n'importe quoi.

Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, la rousse entra, sous le regard inquisiteur de l'homme, et l'air surpris de la femme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Alexia ?

- Je passais devant votre porte quand j'ai entendu les conneries que vous disiez, déclara-t-elle en s'adressant plus à l'homme qu'à la scientifique. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser mourir ces gens, juste parce que vous avez la flemme de vous déplacer.

- Et qui es-tu, jeune fille ?

- Elle faisait partie du groupe de personnes que j'ai retrouvé il y a deux jours, expliqua Zenia. Mais Alexia, ce n'est pas une manière de s'adresser à Even.

- M'en fous des bonnes manières. Des vies sont en jeu, et si vous, vous voulez pas y aller, alors j'irai. »

Les deux autres la regardèrent avec étonnement. Et si Zenia avait pris une expression plutôt neutre, la rousse vit le fameux Even sourire, d'une manière qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à la jeune fille.

« Tu as du cran, pour quelqu'un de ton âge.

- Je suis déjà en train de perdre ma meilleure amie à cause de vos conneries de fusion, et je peux absolument rien faire pour l'aider car je sais même pas où elle est, rétorqua l'autre. Alors quand je vois que vous, vous avez la possibilité de sauver des vies, et que vous le faites pas, ça me met hors de moi. Vous voulez rattraper vos erreurs oui ou merde ? »

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, et devait maintenant reprendre légèrement son souffle. Mais elle remarqua que l'expression de l'homme avait changé. Il avait perdu son sourire et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés.

« C'est une mission bien trop dangereuse pour une fille de ton âge. Si tu mourrais, non seulement on perdrait une dose considérable d'antidotes pour rien, mais en plus les trois empoisonnés seraient condamnés.

- On peut parfaitement m'accompagner, je compte pas me balader toute seule là haut non plus.

- Comme je l'ai dit, Zenia et moi ne pouvons partir d'ici, et les réfugiés n'accepteront jamais de sortir.

- Il reste Sora. Lui aussi est en train de perdre quelqu'un de cher sans pouvoir rien faire, alors s'il apprend que vous allez abandonner six vies humaines, alors que vous pouvez mais ne voulez pas les sauver, il aimera moyen.

- Hm. Si ce garçon accepte, je vous envoie à la section nord, mais je ne serai pas tenu responsable s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

- Au moins, nous, on aura essayé, alors que vous, vous vous cachez derrière des excuses débiles. »

Et sans même attendre une réponse de la part d'Even, Alexia quitta la pièce, suivie par Zenia, qui ferma la porte du bureau derrière elle, avant d'attraper le bras de la rousse, qui s'arrêta sans se retourner.

« Que feras-tu si Sora refuse de venir avec toi ?

- J'irai seule, tout simplement, répliqua l'autre. Mais si y'a une chose que je supporte pas, c'est de rester là sans rien faire, alors que des gens meurent à côté.

- Tu ne pourras pas y aller seule. Si Sora ne vient pas avec toi, j'irai à sa place.

- Mais Even a dit que tu pouvais pas t'absenter.

- Si je ne le pouvais vraiment pas, je ne vous aurais pas trouvés, tous les trois. Even n'a aucun contrôle sur moi, et il n'en n'aura jamais. »

Alexia ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Ca c'était le genre de personnalité qu'elle adorait.

Seulement elle n'avait pas le temps de rester là; des personnes empoisonnées avaient besoin de ces antidotes le plus vite possible, donc il fallait qu'elle ait une réponse de Sora rapidement.

Zenia décida d'accompagner Alexia jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait le garçon. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sora releva une tête surprise vers les deux arrivants. Il ne comprenait pas l'étrange expression de leur visage. Il s'était passé quelque chose ? En tout cas il avait l'impression qu'Alexia avait totalement oublié leur dispute –au moins ça.

« Dans une autre base souterraine, y'a des gens empoisonnés, commença la rousse. Mais cette base commence à manquer d'antidote, et on doit lui en apporter, sinon ils pourront pas continuer les traitements, et les gens mourront. Je ne peux pas y aller seule, donc j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'accompagner. –elle fit une pause, et baissa la tête- Enfin… après ce que je t'ai dit, je comprendrai si tu voulais pas. »

Elle avait tellement peur de la réponse qu'elle détourna la tête immédiatement, prête à se prendre un « non » de la part du brun. Et puis bon, en y réfléchissant, ce serait compréhensible; sans doute que Sora voudrait veiller sur Vanitas.

Mais contre toute attente, la rousse entendit l'autre se lever de sa chaise. Elle le regarda avec surprise, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle et de Zenia.

« Que je reste ici sans rien faire, ou que je parte… Ca ne changera rien pour Vanitas. Alors si je peux me rendre utile et aider d'autres personnes à survivre…

- Mais je te force pas, hein !

- L'avenir de Vanitas ne dépend que de ton amie. Et… j'ai envie de faire confiance à Vanilla. Donc quand je reviendrai ici, et même si Vanitas n'est pas réveillé, il sera toujours en vie grâce à elle, car elle continuera de se battre. »

Alexia ne sut pas quoi dire, sur l'instant. Elle était énormément touchée par les paroles de Sora, mais aussi très surprise. Le brun ne connaissait pas encore Vanilla, et pourtant, il lui faisait confiance, en croyant en elle. Après ce qu'avait dit le garçon, et qui avait lancé leur dispute, la rousse ne s'attendait pas à entendre de telles paroles, aussi sincère que ce visage désolé et triste qu'arborait Sora.

« Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, déclara finalement Zenia. Mais vous devez partir au plus vite, on ne sait pas à quel niveau est la réserve d'antidotes de la section nord, ni l'état de ses patients. »

Alexia et Sora avaient failli oublier l'essentiel. Ils se retournèrent vers Zenia, qui leur demanda de les suivre dans une salle, un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Une fois arrivés dans celle-ci, elle mit deux grands cageots –plus hauts que larges- de fioles dans deux sacs à dos, et demanda à chacun d'en prendre un.

« Faites attention. Ce n'est pas très lourd, mais extrêmement fragile. Voici également une carte qui vous indique la position de l'entrée de la base souterraine au nord. »

Elle donna les plans à Sora, et tendit une enveloppe à Alexia, qui l'observa avec incompréhension.

« Ceci est le mot de passe pour passer la première porte. Pour la seconde, la section nord vous ouvrira une fois que vous vous serez présentés. De toute manière, nous avertirons Eva et Braig de votre arrivée imminente dans leur base. »

Les deux adolescents remercièrent la scientifique, et s'apprêtèrent à partir, quand la femme les interpellaune dernière fois.

« Beaucoup de gens comptent sur vous, à présent. Alors ne mourrez pas. »

Les deux autres se regardèrent, avant d'observer Zenia, en lui souriant de manière rassurante, et qui se voulait même décontracté pour Alexia.

« T'en fais pas pour nous, on s'en sortira, assura-t-elle.

- Promets-nous de veiller sur Vanitas en notre absence, demanda simplement Sora.

- Je le ferai, vous avez ma parole. Bonne chance. »

Ce fut à pas rapide que les deux adolescents sortirent de la base nord-est.

Et pour la première fois depuis que toutes ces catastrophes étaient arrivées, ils furent éblouis par la lumière chaude et rassurante du soleil.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Chapitre 7 : Nouvelle rencontre et retrouvailles_

« Il paraît qu'à la surface, y'a du soleil. »

Riku ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, moyennement intéressé par l'information que l'homme, dont les cheveux noirs étaient tirés vers l'arrière, en face de lui venait de lui communiquer. L'adulte soupira face à l'air fermé qu'arborait l'argenté depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

« Tu connais le mot « détente », en fait ?

- Alors qu'une amie est entre la vie et la mort, et que nous sommes presque à court d'antidote ?

- Tu sais, c'est pas en tirant une tête pareille que ta princesse se réveillera, déclara l'autre, avec un sourire sournois. D'ailleurs, tu veux que je te dise comment elle pourrait se réveiller ? Le baiser d'un preux chev-

- Braig, arrête avec ces histoires, ça n'amuse personne, coupa la voix de Seïra, qui venait d'arriver. **» **

Le dénommé Braig observa dans la direction de la brune –dont le visage était terni par des cernes, et autres crises de larmes- avant de soupirer. Encore une casseuse d'ambiance. C'était grave, quand même. Ils se rendaient pas compte que déprimer comme ça, ça servait strictement à rien ?

« Je viens de parler à Eva, elle m'a dit que la section nord-est avait envoyé deux personnes pour les antidotes, expliqua finalement la brune à Riku.

- Dans combien de temps devraient-ils arriver ?

- D'ici une demi-heure, il paraît. »

Riku se leva finalement de la chaise où il était installé, et se dirigea vers le côté des dortoirs. Il s'adressa toutefois une dernière fois à la jeune fille, qui tombait de fatigue, même si elle tentait de le cacher.

« Seïra, je vais prendre ta place pour veiller sur Vanilla, toi, tu dois te reposer.

- Mais je vais bien.

- A d'autres, répliqua Braig. Ton visage parle pour toi, alors tu ferais mieux de l'écouter avant de tomber dans les pommes. »

Et sans même demander l'avis de Seïra, l'adulte la prit par les épaules, pour la pousser vers le dortoir où se trouvait la chambre de la jeune fille.

Riku soupira, mais malgré les histoires idiotes que pouvait raconter Braig, le remercia pour l'aide dont il faisait part, de temps en temps.

L'argenté se mit également en route vers le couloir opposé, celui où il n'y avait que des chambres réservées aux blessés. Il entra dans la deuxième pièce, vers la gauche.

En refermant la porte derrière lui, il observa la personne installée et endormie dans le seul lit de la pièce.

« Bonjour, Vanilla. »

Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à une réponse, mais avait tout de même l'espoir que la jeune fille l'entendait, même dans son coma.

L'argenté s'approcha du lit, et observa le visage pâle de la blessée. Doucement, il dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de Vanilla, puis posa une main sur son front. Il constata que sa fièvre, en deux jours, n'avait toujours pas baissé.

Il recula de quelques pas et fouilla dans l'armoire réfrigérée, près du lit. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'antidote. Il serra les poings, et regarda du coin de l'œil la jeune fille.

Il ne pouvait plus lui donner de traitement tant que les deux personnes de la section nord-est n'était pas arrivées.

Bon, il y avait du soleil, dehors, d'après Braig, donc du coup… aucun monstre ne se montrerait, et les messagers pourraient arriver ici rapidement, mais surtout indemnes, avec les médicaments.

Mais savoir que l'avenir de Vanilla, et des deux autres cas empoisonnés, dépendait de deux inconnus était bien plus que frustrant pour Riku, qui espérait vraiment que le manque de traitement ne serait fatal pour personne.

« J'me doutais que tu serais là, s'éleva soudainement la voix de Braig. Des gosses viennent d'apporter notre nouvelle réserve d'antidote. »

L'argenté sortit brusquement de ses pensées, à la fois rassuré, mais surpris. Les deux messagers avaient fait vite, tout de même. Avaient-ils été prévenus que c'était un cas d'urgence ?

Enfin, peu importe, il fallait qu'il prenne le nombre de vaccins réservés pour Vanilla.

« Où sont-ils ?

- Dans la salle commune, déclara l'adulte. Ils sont déjà accueillis par Eva qui s'occupera de partager les cageots d'antidotes apportés. »

Vu le caractère plus qu'agaçant d'Eva, Riku décida qu'il valait mieux la rejoindre dans la salle commune.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa rencontre avec elle il y avait de ça deux jours, et il ne voulait pas vraiment que d'autres personnes soient traumatisées par le genre de fille qu'elle était.

« Veille sur Vanilla, le temps que j'aille rattraper l'image de notre section qu'Eva doit être en train de donner aux deux messagers. »

Un rire sortit de la bouche de l'adulte, alors qu'il laissa passer l'argenté, qui se rendit immédiatement vers la salle commune. Il aimait beaucoup ce gosse, vraiment –surtout que ça leur faisait un sacré point commun, quand même. Ni lui, ni l'adolescent ne supportaient Eva.

Il observa Vanilla, qui restait toujours aussi immobile et inconsciente. Il s'installa sur une chaise près du lit, pour pouvoir veiller sur elle d'une façon confortable.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Quand Alexia et Sora étaient finalement arrivés à la Section nord, ils soupirèrent, et déposèrent avec douceur à leurs pieds les sacs d'antidotes qu'ils avaient portés. On leur avait demandé d'attendre l'arrivée d'une certaine Eva, qui se chargerait de la réception des « colis ».

Quand une femme à l'air plus qu'hautain s'approcha d'eux, la rousse reconnut immédiatement le regard de la personne, qui devait être certainement le double d'Even.

« Bonjour, membres de la section nord-est. Je suis Eva. Avez-vous ce que nous avions demandé ?

- Ouais, c'est juste là. »

Alexia, qui avait plus que hâte de partir d'ici, montra rapidement les sacs à leurs pieds. La femme émit un sifflement qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

« Etes-vous sûrs que dans detelles choses, les antidotes ne se sont pas brisés ?

- Nous avons fait très attention durant l'intégralité du voyage, déclara calmement Sora. Et nous n'avons croisé aucun monstre, vu qu'il y avait du soleil. »

Heureusement que le brun était là, sérieux. Alexia admirait le calme olympien qu'il arrivait à garder devant cette femme, qui les pensait incompétents.

« Il suffit d'un simple choc pour détruire ce genre de choses, vous savez ?

- Eva, si vous ne leur faites pas confiance, vérifiez tout de suite le contenu des sacs, déclara une voix posée. »

Si Alexia ne releva pas vraiment, Sora reconnut immédiatement la personne qui venait de parler, et qui s'était suffisamment rapprochée, pour à son tour voir les deux membres de la section nord-est.

« Riku ?

- Sora ? »

Alexia, quant à elle, les regarda, sans vraiment comprendre –surtout que le garçon aux cheveux argentés ressemblait à Riko.

Serait-ce un des amis que Vanitas et Sora recherchaient ?

« Vous vous connaissez ?

- Oui, c'est Riku, l'un de mes amis. Riku, je te présente Alexia. »

Après ces brèves présentation, l'argenté remarqua la ressemblance de la rousse avec Axel. Il n'était pas difficile de faire le rapprochement, depuis qu'il avait appris de Braig la fusion des mondes. Ce qui le dérangeait, en fait, c'était l'expression de Sora. Il paraissait perturbé, comme si, constamment, quelque chose le travaillait. Mais la chose qui était la plus inquiétante, c'était l'absence de Vanitas. Celui-ci et le brun restaient toujours ensemble pourtant. Auraient-ils été séparés lors des catastrophes ? Cela pourrait expliquer l'expression de son ami… Enfin, dans le doute, il préféra demander.

« Où est Vanitas, Sora ? Vous avez été séparés ? »

Face à l'échange de regard, et à l'air fermé qu'arboraient les deux adolescents en face de lui, Riku sut qu'il avait posé une mauvaise question. Il était clair qu'ils avaient été ensemble à un moment.

Voyant que Sora s'était enfermé dans le silence, ce fut Alexia qui releva la tête pour expliquer la situation à l'argenté.

« Il est dans le coma. »

Cette nouvelle choqua Riku, qui ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire. La rousse continua simplement, en serrant les poings.

« Depuis la fusion des mondes, le liens entre les doubles est plus grand, et comme Vanitas n'a subi aucune blessure grave… On suppose que c'est… que c'est une amie à moi qui est le double de votre propre ami ou frère qui a été blessée mortellement, provoquant ainsi le coma de Vanitas. Mais elle est introuvable, ou plutôt on ne sait pas où chercher, du coup on a aucune idée de l'état dans lequel elle est. »

… Qu'est-ce que ? Quoi ? On lui avait bien parlé d'un lien entre les doubles, mais Riku ignorait totalement que celui-ci était devenu encore plus fort.

Enfin, autre chose surprit l'argenté dans les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

Si c'était vraiment l'opposée de Vanitas qui avait été blessée mortellement, le plongeant ainsi dans le coma… alors la personne dont ils parlaient était…

La réponse sonna comme une évidence dans l'esprit de l'argenté; Vanilla. C'était elle, qu'ils cherchaient.

« Sora, Alexia, je dois vous montrer quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un, déclara soudainement Riku, sous l'incompréhension totale des deux autres. Suivez-moi. »

L'argenté guida les deux autres adolescents dans un couloir, et s'arrêta devant l'une des nombreuses portes présentes. Il observa la rousse et le brun, qui ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi Riku les avait emmenés ici –après tout ils devraient repartir au plus vite, avant que la nuit tombe.

« Je sais que vous devez bientôt repartir, mais je pense qu'il faut que vous la voyez. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps aux deux autres d'essayer de comprendre la signification de sa phrase; il ouvrit la porte et les invita immédiatement à entrer. Leur regard passa tout d'abord sur l'adulte, installé sur une chaise.

« On dirait que la princesse a beaucoup de visites aujourd'hui.

- Peux-tu nous laisserseul, Braig ? demanda directement Riku en ignorant la remarque de l'autre. Je dois parler à ces personnes.

- Pas d'problème, j'vais aider Eva à répartir les antidotes. »

Une fois que l'homme eut déserté la chambre, Riku s'avança près du lit. Instinctivement, Sora et Alexia le suivirent du regard, alors que celui-ci tomba finalement sur la personne installée sur le matelas.

La rousse la reconnut tout de suite, malgré cette pâleur alarmante, tandis que le brun, lui, resta silencieux face à la ressemblance de Vanitas avec cette jeune fille mal au point.

« C'est Vanilla… C'est vraiment elle… souffla Alexia, qui peinait à croire que c'était véritablement son amie là, aussi pâle et… sans vie. »

_C'était donc elle, son double_, pensa le brun.

Alors que Sora gardait ses distances, Alexia s'approcha du lit, et prit doucement l'une des mains de sa meilleure amie. Elle observa un moment le visage de Vanilla sans dire le moindre mot les premières secondes. Quand elle osa finalement rouvrir la bouche pour s'adresser à Riku, elle ne prit même pas la peine de détourner la tête de ce visage à l'air beaucoup trop serein de son amie.

« Comment… c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix presque éteinte.

- Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des monstres, mais elle a été prise par surprise par l'un d'eux, expliqua Riku. Seïra et moi n'avons pas eu le temps de faire quelque chose pour l'aider … Je suis désolé, Alexia. »

La rousse garda le silence un moment, avant de relever quelque chose dans les paroles que le garçon venait de dire. Elle leva finalement la tête vers lui.

« Seïra est ici aussi ?

- Oui, mais elle se repose dans sa chambre. Elle n'a fait que veiller sur Vanilla, et n'a donc dormi que très peu.

- Sa chambre est où ? »

Comprenant que la jeune fille tenait à voir sa deuxième amie, Riku fit abstraction du temps qui leur était compté avant la tombée de la nuit, et décida de lui donner les informations qu'Alexia souhaitait. De toute façon, et dans le pire des cas, ils resteraient ici pour dormir, pour éviter de faire face aux monstres –car un… non deux proches au bord de la mort à cause de ça, cela suffisait.

« En partant de la salle commune, c'est le couloir juste en face de celui où on est, troisième porte à droite.

- Merci. »

Immédiatement après, la rousse s'éclipsa en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Sora et Riku étaient maintenant seuls. Le brun osa enfin s'approcher du corps de la jeune fille qui ressemblait tant à son frère, et l'observa, simplement.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté auprès de Vanitas ? demanda finalement Riku.

- Son état ne dépend pas de lui, comme tu le sais… Alors je me suis dit que je serai bien plus utile ici. Même si… Je ne pensais pas rencontrer son double, enfin… si on peut appeler ça une rencontre. »

Il prit la main de Vanilla, sans quitter son visage des yeux. C'était étrange; ce n'était pas son double, et pourtant… il se sentait proche d'elle tout de même –peut-être parce que c'était l'opposée de son frère jumeau ?

En tout cas, il avait mal pour elle, mais aussi pour Alexia, et pour cette Seïra.

« Est-ce que Vanilla souffre en ce moment ?

- Difficile de le dire. En tout cas, d'après Braig, elle peut peut-être nous entendre. »

Riku était quand même impressionné. Vanitas était dans le coma suite à un accident qu'avait eu Vanilla… et pourtant le brun s'inquiétait quand même pour la jeune fille.

Il reconnaissait bien son ami; toujours là, à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde. Seulement il était tout aussi vulnérable, vu que la personne la plus proche de lui était entre les mains de la mort.

Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais fut interrompu par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit.

« Et voilà les antidotes pour la princesse, déclara Braig, qui rangea immédiatement les seringues dans l'armoire réfrigérée, près du lit. Et Eva rappelle à ceux de la section nord-est qu'ils doivent bientôt partir, s'ils veulent être rentrés avant l'apparition des monstres.

- Alexia veut juste discuter avec Seïra, déclara Sora.

- Ah, c'pour ça que je l'ai croisée avant… »

Les autres hochèrent simplement la tête, puis laissèrent l'adulte partir à nouveau.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Quand elle arriva devant la porte que Riku lui avait indiquée, Alexia s'arrêta un instant, un peu hésitante. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle pourrait dire à la jeune fille, mais elle savait qu'elle devait être là pour elle.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, dans le cas où son amie dormirait –même si elle sentait que ce n'était pas le cas- puis la referma avec la même douceur, une fois dans la pièce.

Elle observa Seïra, couchée sur son lit en position fœtale, de dos. La rousse put rapidement constater les légers tremblements de son amie, et comprit bien vite qu'elle pleurait.

Elle s'approcha doucement, et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas. Seïra ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarqué, mais quand Alexia posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, celle-ci sursauta et se retourna brusquement, les yeux baignés de larmes.

« A-Alexia ? souffla-t-elle. C'est toi… ?

- Tu connais d'autres personnes qui s'appellent comme moi ? demanda-t-elle. Allez, viens par là. »

La rousse n'eut pas besoin de répéter cela une seconde fois, et Seïra se retrouva bien vite dans ses bras. Alexia commença à effectuer des va-et-vient dans les cheveux de son amie, pour la rassurer, mais surtout pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle.

« Vanilla… Elle… Elle va pas bien, elle risque de… de… sanglota la brune.

- Je sais, Seïra, je sais…

- Je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'ai même rien tenté ! Je… Je dois être une mauvaise jumelle…

- Arrête de raconter des conneries pareilles. Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est ces monstres qui l'ont mise dans un tel état, pas toi.

- Si Vanilla meure… Je…serai toute seule… Je n'aurai plus rien…

- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne mourra pas. Jamais elle ne t'abandonnera, pas comme ça, c'est pas son style. Elle se battra.

- Mais si… Si la mort était plus forte ? murmura Seïra, qui ne parvenait pas à calmer ses sanglots.

- Alors je serai là, et on retrouvera Riko et Noa, et ils seront là aussi. Mais la mort ne gagnera pas. »

Alexia serra un peu plus fort Seïra contre elle. Est-ce que cela faisait deux jours qu'elle pleurait, seule dans cette chambre ? Non, ça l'étonnerait. Riku, du peu qu'elle en avait vu, était pas quelqu'un qui laissait souffrir les personnes juste à côté de lui. Mais elle devait être certaine que la brune n'avait pas été livrée à elle-même durant ces deux dernières journées.

« Riku a pris soin de toi, quand même ?

- Oui, il était là…, souffla la brune, dont les larmes commençaient à se calmer. Pour moi, comme pour Vanilla. C'est lui qui s'occupe de donner le traitement à Vani et de changer son pansement, car Braig et Eva sont déjà surchargés… »

Ah oui, carrément ? Alexia espérait que Riku prenait soin de Seïra lors de cette épreuve, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait celui qui donnait le traitement à Vanilla; il la connaissait à peine ! Serait-ce à cause de la ressemblance entre la jeune fille et Vanitas ? D'un côté, c'était la possibilité la plus logique, mais ce serait horrible de penser à quelqu'un d'autres pour sauver une autre personne. Pourtant, la rousse voulait croire que ce n'était pas pour ça que l'argenté prenait soin de Vanilla comme ça.

« Toi et Vanilla, vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur lui, alors. C'est un gars vraiment sympa, malgré sa tête de voyou.

- Il… se sent coupable, surtout… enfin je pense, murmura l'autre, en se redressant pour voir son amie. Si Vanilla est dans un tel état, c'est à cause du poison, mais Riku refusait de retirer le couteau empoisonné, de peur de ne pas pouvoir gérer l'hémorragie, mais ça n'a fait qu'aggraver la situation…

- Oh…

- Eva nous l'a dit, quand on l'a rencontrée… Je pense qu'il songe constamment à ça depuis. »

Alors c'était pour ça que Riku aidait Vanilla ainsi… C'était un sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait. Alexia trouvait ça horrible que l'argenté se sente coupable d'une telle chose.

La rousse tira bien vite une conclusion; sa meilleure amie ne pouvait juste plus se permettre de mourir, elle avait impliqué beaucoup trop de monde maintenant.

« Navrée de gâcher ces charmantes retrouvailles, seulement il est temps pour la section nord-est de partir, donc tu ferais mieux de prévenir le garçon qui t'accompagne, jeune fille. »

C'était évidemment la voix d'Eva qui venait de résonner dans la pièce. Elle était vraiment insensible, cette fille, ou quoi ? Alexia se tourna vers elle. Elle aurait bien voulu répliquer quelque chose, seulement rien ne lui venait -et puis c'était tout de même grâce à elle que Vanilla avait pu survivre jusqu'à maintenant.

Eva déserta bien vite les lieux, ignorant le regard méprisant que lui lançait la rousse, qui se tourna vers Seïra après le départ de la scientifique. La brune avait réussi à finalement sécher ses larmes, et posait sur elle un regard interrogateur.

« De qui elle parlait ?

- Ton double. Il m'a accompagné.

- Mon double est ici ? Comment ça se fait que tu l'ais rencontré ?

- Quand je me suis réveillée, après la fusion des mondes, j'ai atterri près de lui et de l'opposé de Vanilla. »

La brune ne put cacher sa surprise. Si elle et sa sœur avaient rencontré l'opposé de Riko, Alexia, elle, avait connu son double et celui de sa jumelle… Seulement la brune ne comprenait pas quelque chose; si elle ne se séparait jamais de Vanilla, leurs doubles ne devraient-ils pas se comporter pareil ? Pourquoi alors il n'y avait que son opposé à elle ici ?

« Où est l'opposé de Vanilla ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Eh bien, je… Plus ou moins, oui. »

Cette question venait de prendre Alexia au dépourvu. Pouvait-elle vraiment expliquer à Seïra la situation ? En observant la brune qui avait croisé les bras, elle vit que celle-ci n'arriverait pas à se contenter de cette réponse trop vague. Malgré l'état de sa sœur, elle arrivait tout de même à garder cette envie d'éclaircir les choses qu'on tentait de lui cacher, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Ce fut avec une certaine hésitation qu'elle se lança finalement dans la véritable explication.

« La malédiction a franchi une nouvelle barrière suite à la fusion des mondes. Maintenant, il suffit que l'un des deux doubles soit mortellement blessé pour provoquer le coma de l'autre. Et tant que l'avenir de l'opposé blessé est incertain, l'autre restera coincé dans un coma dont il ne pourra peut-être jamais sortir. »

La rousse avait dit ça d'une traite, et n'osait même pas affronter le regard de Seïra après ça. La brune, quant à elle, gardait le silence. Il ne lui était pas difficile de faire le rapprochement entre les mots prononcés, et la situation actuelle.

Malheureusement Alexia ne pouvait pas s'éterniser ici. Elle devait retourner dans sa zone, avec Sora, avant que la nuit ne tombe. Elle se leva à contrecœur, et se dirigea vers la porte, avec toutefois un dernier regard pour son amie.

« S'il devait arriver quelque chose à Vanilla… Je serai là pour toi, je te le jure.

- Merci, Alexia. »

Un échange de sourire, puis la rousse s'éclipsa. En se dirigeant vers la chambre où Vanilla avait été transportée, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Est-ce que Riku prendrait soin de son amie, si jamais…

Non.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ce genre de choses. Si elle commençait elle-même à être défaitiste, elle ne pourrait pas soutenir Sora; l'argenté était bien là pour Seïra, donc elle devait l'être pour le brun.

Elle arriva devant la chambre, et frappa. Une fois qu'elle eut le droit d'entrer, elle ouvrit la porte et observa les occupants. Elle vit Sora maintenir Vanilla légèrement assise, le temps que Riku s'occupait de retaper les coussins de la comateuse.

Seulement le regard de la rousse restait sur son amie; elle avait l'air si vulnérable et fragile, comme si au moindre coup elle allait se briser… c'était terriblement douloureux de la voir ainsi.

Alexia se secoua mentalement la tête; il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse -et vite.

« Comment va Seïra ? demanda finalement Riku.

- Pour le moment ça peut aller, disons, mais… merci d'être là pour elle et Vanilla. »

C'était la moindre de choses que de remercier l'argenté, qui soutenait la brune en même temps que de soigner sa jumelle. Il n'était pas obligé de le faire, surtout qu'il ne les connaissait que depuis quelques jours, alors…

Enfin, l'heure ne cessait d'avancer, et s'ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de faire de mauvaises rencontres, il fallait partir maintenant.

« Sora, on doit vraiment y aller par contre.

- Je sais, j'arrive. »

Alexia vit Sora avoir un dernier regard pour l'endormie, avant qu'il ne la rejoigne à la porte.

La rousse mit un temps à comprendre pourquoi le brun paraissait si inquiet pour Vanilla, mais en se rappelant des liens entre les doubles, elle en avait presque oublié un autre, tout aussi fort; celui des jumeaux -et comme Sora était le jumeau de Vanitas, qui avait comme double Vanilla… c'était comme si la jeune fille était la sœur du brun, en quelque sorte. Alors même s'il ne la connaissait pas encore, il se sentait proche d'elle.

Pour la rousse, ce lien fraternel était magnifique. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir un frère ou bien une sœur, étant enfant unique. Quand elle avait pour la première fois parlé aux jumelles, c'était uniquement à cause de ça, à la base –maintenant, elle ne pensait évidement plus la même chose, et s'était plus rapprochée de Vanilla que de Seïra.

Elle admirait vraiment cette union, bien différente de celle des doubles; car le lien fraternel, au moins, ne possédait aucune malédiction en contrepartie du bonheur que cela pouvait apporter, d'avoir toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Enfin, Alexia ne pouvait pas s'éterniser à penser à ce genre de chose -il y avait déjà suffisamment de blessés à cause des monstres.

Elle ouvrit finalement la porte, avant d'adresser quelques derniers mots à Riku.

« T'as intérêt à continuer à prendre soin de Vanilla et Seïra.

- Et toi de Sora et Vanitas. »

Un échange de regard puis, finalement, les deux adolescents de la section nord-est sortirent de la pièce, en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière eux.

En parcourant les couloirs ils tombèrent sur Braig, le prévinrent de leur départ, puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie du souterrain.

La première chose qu'ils firent une fois à l'extérieur, ce fut d'observer le ciel aux allures crépusculaire. L'obscurité n'était pas encore vraiment là, mais le risque zéro n'existait plus.

Alexia prépara son arme à feu, tandis que Sora sortit sa dague de sa sacoche.

Ils se mirent ensuite tous les deux en route rapidement, prêts à agir et à se défendre en cas d'attaque de monstres –car il était hors de question de mourir maintenant.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Chapitre 8 : Retour_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée d'Axel de Noa dans le réseau d'échange de marchandises de la ville. Bien évidemment, ils avaient tous les deux eu droit à un temps d'adaptation avant d'être affiliés à un poste en particulier, mais Riko les avait prévenus qu'ils prendraient très vite du service.

Ce fut ainsi qu'à l'aube du troisième jour, Noa rejoignit l'entrepôt où se trouvait la fabrique d'armes, tandis qu'Axel suivait un entraînement intensif au maniement de celles-ci –les monstres étaient de plus en plus nombreux, donc il fallait sans cesse augmenter la force défensive.

C'était une certaine Roxiane qui s'occupait d'entraîner le roux –et malgré cet air angélique, celle-ci était particulièrement sévère.

Quand Axel loupa encore une fois la cible à quelques mètres de lui, son mentor ne fit que soupirer une énième fois.

« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas tirer dans la précipitation et de viser avant ?

- Je sais, mais les monstres ils me laisseront pas le temps de le faire, hein.

- C'est pour ça qu'on t'entraî que tu n'arriveras pas à viser sur quelque chose d'immobile, face aux créatures, tu n'as aucune chance. Allez, réessaie, et concentre-toi cette fois. »

Axel maugréa vite fait quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais se tourna à nouveau vers la cible en face de lui. Il se mit en position, et prit plus de temps pour tirer. Il pouvait sentir le regard de la blonde à ses côtés, examinant chacun de ses faits et gestes, mais vu qu'elle ne disait rien, ou ne soupirait pas, le roux décida de prendre ça plutôt comme un encouragement. Il se concentra encore un peu, puis appuya sur la gâchette.

Un bruit qu'il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas entendu résonna.

« Tu vois quand tu veux ? déclara finalement Roxiane. Tu aurais touché le bras de ta victime seulement, mais c'est déjà pas mal. On avance, mine de rien. »

Axel devait l'admettre; même s'il pouvait encore mieux faire, c'était particulièrement amusant d'apprendre à manier une arme à feu. Elles étaient tellement rares en Alma, et maintenant, dans l'entrepôt d'à côté, il y avait carrément toute une manufacture pour les construire.

Bon, c'était dangereux, mais c'était cool quand même.

« On continue ou tu souhaites faire une pause ? demanda finalement la blonde.

- Nan, on continue. J'suis trop bien parti, là !

- C'est vrai, ce serait dommage de casser le si bel effort fourni au bout de vingt essais.

- Tes sarcasmes m'atteignent pas. »

Axel se concentra sur sa cible, et prit le temps de viser à nouveau. Il s'apprêta à tirer, quand Roxiane l'interrompit en plein geste. Il l'interrogea du regard, mais celle-ci n'y prêta pas attention, regardant autour d'elle, inquiète.

« C'est trop calme.

- Maintenant que tu le dis… »

De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils étaient censés pouvoir entendre les autres fabriquer les armes, dans l'entrepôt juste à côté, mais… il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit –ou presque. Bien vite, ils perçurent d'autres sons, beaucoup plus inquiétants; cris, coups de feu…

Tous deux furent pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

Ils accoururent à l'extérieur du bâtiment, et ce qu'ils virent confirma leur crainte; des monstres avaient commencé à attaquer leur « base ». Roxiane ne réfléchit pas plus loin, et sortit ses deux pistolets, avant de rapidement donner les directives à Axel, qui n'était pas encore assez qualifié pour combattre en situation réelle.

« Trouve autant de personnes que tu peux, et mets-les en sécurité, moi, je m'occupe d'eux ! »

Axel ne se laissa pas prier, et se dirigea dans la direction opposée. Sur son chemin, il croisa Xion, qu'il s'empressa de rejoindre pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« Axel, je suis si contente de te voir ! Riko est partie combattre les monstres, et elle m'a chargée de te retrouver, toi et… Où est Roxiane ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Nan, elle est allée combattre les monstres, et m'a demandé de mettre les gens désarmés que je croisais en sécurité.

- Alors on ferait mieux de se dépêcher. »

Tous les deux se mirent en route vers les rebords est de la zone, là où les monstres n'étaient pas encore passés –du moins ils l'espéraient.

Seulement ils furent arrêtés en pleinecourse, bloqués par une dizaine de créatures. Xion prit immédiatement son pistolet entre les mains, et donna le couteau qu'elle possédait à Axel, vu qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore suffisamment les armes à feu –contrairement à elle qui s'entraînaitdepuis quatre jours.

Ils réussirent bien vite à s'en débarrasser, seulement une seconde vague remplaça la première –mais l'aspect des monstres était différent, cette fois. Si avant c'étaient des humanoïdes aux griffes acérées, cette fois c'était des sortes de chauves-souris toutes noires –et elles étaient beaucoup plus rapides que les autres.

Tellement qu'Axel ne vit pas l'une d'elle se diriger vers lui –ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une morsure au bras qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il dégagea bien vite la créature de son membre, avant de la tuer d'un coup de couteau.

Mais en voulant se redresser, il remarqua bien vite que ses mouvements étaient fortement altérés. Une morsure empoisonnée, évidemment.

Il réussit toutefois à se débarrasser de quelques chauve-souris, avant d'être finalement totalement paralysé; il tomba au sol, bien conscient, mais dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

Xion, après avoir éliminé les monstres qui l'entouraient, se précipita vers Axel, inquiète. Elle le mit sur le dos immédiatement, et fut tout de même rassurée de le voir conscient –le poison n'était donc pas mortel.

Elle vit qu'il tentait de se relever, mais sans résultat –il abandonna donc bien vite dans un soupir.

« Bordel, y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de trucs…

- Et encore, tu devrais t'estimer heureux, car il paraît que les monstres armés de poignards ont leurs armes imbibés d'un poison mortel. Toi, tu es tombé sur le poison paralysant seulement.

- Oh, quelle chance… Bon, tu m'aides ? Je vais pas rester là toute la journée. »

Xion ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la remarque d'Axel, mais finit par accéder à sa demande –heureusement que les monstres avaient finalement désertés cet endroit, car elle se voyait mal combattre en même temps d'aider le roux.

Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent Riko et les autres aux plus vite –en espérant qu'ils allaient tous bien.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'Alexia et Sora avaient fait la livraison des antidotes dans la section nord.

Depuis, l'un des trois cas d'empoisonnement s'était finalement réveillé -pourtant, cela n'avait pas réussi à rassurer Riku et Seïra.  
Vanilla était la plus grièvement empoisonnée, rendant ses chances de survie bien plus faible que les autres, malgré le traitement à hautes doses qui lui était administré toutes les cinq heures.

L'argenté était d'ailleurs en train d'injecter l'antidote, par la perfusion qui était reliée à la jeune fille depuis son arrivée ici. Après avoir effectué cette première étape, il entreprit de changer le pansement au niveau du ventre de la comateuse, quant à Seïra, elle s'occupait du bandage au niveau de la main de sa sœur –Riku lui avait bien évidemment raconté comment Vanilla s'était blessée à cet endroit-là, mais ni lui ni elle n'avait trouvé important de s'éterniser là-dessus.

Comme d'habitude, un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce pendant que Riku examinait la blessure suturée. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'ils venaient de ré-administrer de l'antidote à Vanilla; ils avaient peur qu'elle réagisse mal à l'antidote, parce que son cœur ne supporterait pas un traitement aussi lourd… Eva les avait avertis à ce sujet; le risque qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque n'était pas à écarter, tant qu'ils ne pourraient pas diminuer la dose.

C'était pour cela aussi que Seïra gardait toujours le poignet blessé de Vanilla entre ses mains, afin de vérifier le pouls de sa sœur. S'il avait le malheur de s'arrêter… il faudrait agir vite, sinon ils la perdraient, mais pas seulement elle; Vanitas la suivrait bien vite dans la mort.

Seulement Riku se refusait de penser à une telle alternative. Il devait soutenir Seïra et soigner correctement Vanilla; et pour cela, il n'avait pas le droit d'être défaitiste –car la moindre erreur ou inattention de sa part pourrait être fatale.

Seïra, quant à elle, continuait de surveiller le rythme cardiaque de sa sœur, en la regardant pensivement. Elle constata que le visage de Vanilla avait légèrement repris des couleurs, mais cela ne voulait encore rien dire.

Elle vit finalement Riku finaliser le nouveau pansement, et pouvait alors deviner qu'il s'était écoulé environs une dizaine de minutes –soit le temps durant lequel l'antidote pouvait être dangereux après injection. Elle pouvait donc lâcher la main de sa sœur, sans risquer de la perdre juste après, seulement… elle se stoppa brusquement dans son geste. Vanilla… la retenait ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de la fixer, ne sachant pas quoi penser, ou dire. La légère pression qu'elle avait ressenti, par contre, disparut bien vite.

« Il y a un problème ? Demanda Riku, inquiet.

- Je… Elle a bougé, souffla Seïra. Elle m'a serré la main quand j'ai voulu l'enlever… »

Riku sembla surpris par de telles paroles, et avait de la peine à le croire sur l'instant. La brune, à cause de l'inquiétude, avait peut-être imaginé ce qu'elle avait senti…

« Tu es sûre ?

- Absolument certaine. »

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle chercha une seconde fois à éloigner sa main, Vanilla n'eut aucune réaction. Avait-elle finalement rêvé ?

Riku, lui, observa d'abord Seïra, puis l'inconsciente. Il savait que la brune n'inventerait pas quelque chose comme ça -et il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu penser que celle-ci pouvait imaginer une chose pareille.

Donc cela devrait signifier que Vanilla serait en train de se réveiller. Il la fixa, avant de prendre sa main valide. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Vanilla ? Tu nous entends ? »

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, mais… ne constatèrent aucune réaction de la part de l'interpelée.

Riku et Seïra se regardèrent, n'ayant qu'une seule pensée en tête; ils venaient de se faire avoir par un faux espoir. Vanilla n'était toujours pas revenue.

L'argenté s'apprêta à lâcher à la main de la comateuse, quand, à son tour, il sentit cette légère et faible pression à son poignet. Il le fit comprendre à Seïra qui reprit, avec douceur, le poignet blessé de sa sœur. Elle l'appela ensuite en serrant légèrement sa main.

« Vanilla… Tu es là, pas vrai ? »

Pas la moindre pression, ni chez Riku, ni chez Seïra. Celle-ci continua tout de même de lui parler, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

L'argenté, quant à lui, ne fit qu'écouter les appels désespérés de la brune. Il savait que si Vanilla n'y répondait pas, la chute serait encore plus dure pour sa jumelle et à ce moment là… Il devrait être là pour Seïra, malgré sa propre déception qu'il prendrait sur lui –car si Vanilla ne se réveillait pas, Vanitas ne le ferait pas non plus.

Riku tourna finalement la tête vers le visage de l'endormie et… recula d'un pas, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Ces yeux dorés et ternes, qui montraient toute la fatigue que pouvait éprouver la personne à qui ils appartenaient… Il ne les rêvait pas, il en était certain.

Il releva la tête vers Seïra, et constata qu'elle avait elle aussi remarqué ce qu'il voyait. La brune avait les larmes aux yeux en observant le visage de sa sœur, qui paraissait encore désorientée, et cela se voyait qu'elle se retenait difficilement de la serrer dans ses bras.

Et même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils auraient du appeler soit Eva, soit Braig… là, ce n'était pas du tout dans leurs priorités.

Vanilla n'avait pas vraiment conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et n'arrivait même pas à avoir une vision nette –elle ne voyait que des ombres et formes trop floues. Seulement elle avait très bien reconnu les deux voix qui l'avaient appelée ce qui, malgré son état, l'amena qu'à une seule conclusion; elle n'était pas morte.

Mais comment ? Comment avait-elle pu survivre à un tel poison ? Elle aurait dû logiquement mourir, donc c'était impossible qu'elle soit là.  
Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle ait des explications.

Elle tenta de se lever malgré la fatigue, malgré cette douleur lancinante à son ventre, et malgré son corps qui la brûlait de toute part… mais elle fut retenue par les épaules. En essayant de se concentrer, elle réussit à reconnaître Riku.

« C'est bon, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Calme-toi. »

Elle ne réussit de toute manière pas à lutter, et se laissa faire quand l'argenté la réinstalla correctement sur le matelas. Elle arrivait à peine à bouger, en plus, donc il valait mieux obéir.

En observant la deuxième ombre présente, Vanilla réussit finalement à reconnaître sa sœur. Si elle en avait eu la force, elle aurait soupiré de soulagement en voyant qu'elle allait bien.

Elle tenta de parler, vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, mais même ça, ça lui était impossible pour l'instant.

En plus de ça, elle se sentait terriblement fatiguée, et elle avait toujours cette horrible impression d'être continuellement brûlée à vif.

Il n'était pas difficile pour Riku de comprendre ce à quoi pouvait bien penser Vanilla, surtout en constatant à quel point la jeune fille paraissait perdue –mais aussi très fatiguée. Sans doute qu'elle ne resterait pas très longtemps éveillée, donc il valait mieux tout lui expliquer avant, pour qu'elle soit rassurée.

Il adressa un regard à Seïra, et comprit que la brune voulait lui expliquer elle-même. Il la laissa faire.

« Des personnes nous ont trouvés et c'est grâce à eux que tu as pu t'en sortir…, commença Seïra en tenant la main de sa sœur. Tu es sous traitement, tu as encore beaucoup de poison en toi, mais… tu t'es enfin réveillée… Je n'y croyais plus… Je suis tellement heureuse… »

Elle ne réussit pas plus longtemps à retenir les larmes qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal depuis avant. La seule chose que Vanilla réussit à faire pour essayer de calmer sa sœur, ce fut de lui serrer la main qu'elle tenait toujours.

Mais il fallait qu'elle prenne sur elle toutes ces horribles douleurs insoutenables ainsi que sa fatigue, et qu'elle réussisse à rassurer la brune mieux que ça, c'était bien plus important que tout le reste.

« Ca va… ça va aller maintenant…, articula difficilement Vanilla dans un murmure. Tout va… bien… »

Malheureusement, ce fut à cet instant que la fatigue la regagna totalement, la faisant ainsi perdre connaissance.

Seïra s'en inquiéta immédiatement, et l'appela, de peur de quand même la perdre pour toujours, alors qu'elle s'était enfin réveillée -quand elle sentit finalement une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se tourna, et constata que Riku l'avait rejointe de son côté du lit.

« Elle revient de loin, tu sais ? commença-t-il. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle reste éveillée très longtemps. »

C'était vrai. Seïra n'avait pas réalisé sur l'instant, mais il était évident que même si elle était sortie de coma, Vanilla mettrait encore du temps avant de se remettre complètement de ses blessures.

« Je vais prévenir Eva et Braig, déclara finalement Riku. Je te laisse veiller sur elle. »

La brune hocha simplement la tête en signe d'accord, et laissa l'argenté sortir de la pièce en silence. En se dirigeant vers le bureau où devait très certainement se trouver Eva, il pensa sans cesse au court réveil de Vanilla. Si elle était sortie du coma, est-ce qu'il en était de même pour Vanitas ? Et dans quel état était-il, lui ?

S'il le pouvait, il prendrait bien des nouvelles du côté de la section nord-est; mais avec Eva, qui refusait catégoriquement d'utiliser le dernier réseau téléphonique indemne pour autre chose qu'une urgence, il savait parfaitement bien qu'il n'en n'aurait pas avant un bon moment. Il espérait vraiment que Vanitas et Vanilla soient définitivement sortis d'affaire –et que le noiraud allait bien, aussi.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Au moment où Vanitas eut la force d'ouvrir les yeux, il eut l'impression de sortir d'un long et profond sommeil. En plus de ça, il se sentait… étrange -même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment donner un nom sur cette sensation.

Il abandonna bien vite, et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose; par exemple sur sa vue, qui n'était pas vraiment nette. La chose qu'il remarqua en premier, quand il arriva finalement à avoir une vision moins trouble, ce fut la présence de Sora, qui s'était endormi sur une chaise à côté du lit.

Il se souvint alors du malaise qu'il avait fait avant de se réveiller ici. Visiblement, et à en voir le visage plus pâle que d'habitude de Sora, il avait du rester inconscient plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait. Etrange.

Il soupira, et décida de se redresser, au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit sur une tête rousse, qui le regarda d'abord avec stupeur, au point d'en lâcher le plateau repas qu'elle tenait.

Pourquoi Alexia avait une telle réaction ?

« T'es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais alors ça veut dire que Vanilla… oh bordel ! Sora, lève-toi et regarde ! Ils sont là ! Ils sont réveillés ! »

Le brun sursauta, avant d'ouvrir doucement les paupières, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait encore. Il frotta ses yeux, dans le but de retirer les sables accumulés, puis posa son regard vers la direction que pointait Alexia.

En voyant son frère, assis sur son lit et bien réveillé, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras, à cause de la soudaine joie qui venait de l'envahir.

Vanitas, quant à lui, ne comprenait absolument rien et tenta vainement de s'échapper un minimum de l'étreinte du brun, pour pouvoir respirer et avoir des explications.

« C'est moi ou bien j'ai raté un épisode ? »

Oh, c'était vrai. Vanitas ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ils avaient tous les deux une telle réaction. Sora se sépara finalement de son frère, et adressa un regard à Alexia –dont l'euphorie s'était finalement calmée. Comment expliquer une chose pareille à une personne qui ne croyait pas en la légende ?

La rousse fit un signe au brun, pour lui dire de la laisser faire, mais Sora refusa; c'était à lui de convaincre son propre frère.

« Tu te souviens de ton malaise ?

- Hm, ouais, vaguement quand même, répondit son jumeau, qui ne cherchait pas vraiment à se rappeler de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien en fait… Tu es tombé dans le coma, à ce moment-là. A cause de ton double. »

Pardon ? Non seulement il serait tombé dans le coma à cause d'un simple malaise, mais en plus on voulait lui faire croire que c'était à cause de son soi-disant double ? C'était n'importe quoi.

« Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous croire ? »

Réaction prévisible. Enfin, le brun n'abandonnerait pas. Même si lui aussi avait encore eu des doutes… depuis qu'il avait vu Vanilla, la fois où ils étaient allés apporter les antidotes dans la section nord, il ne pouvait plus douter sur la véracité de cette légende.

« Moi aussi j'ai mis du temps à le croire totalement, mais… tout est vrai. J'ai même vu ton double, il y a quelques jours. –il soupira- Et tu crois vraiment que je te mentirais ? »

Effectivement, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de se mentir –jusqu'à ce jour, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, donc pourquoi Sora commencerait-il maintenant ?

Et puis bon, depuis le début il trouvait que cette Alexia ressemblait à Axel –même s'il l'avait nié lorsqu'on lui avait demandé.

Mais même s'il essayait à se faire à l'idée que la légende était réelle, il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui lui échappait, dans cette histoire.

« Si j'ai vraiment un double, comment j'aurai pu tomber dans le coma à cause d'elle ?

- Eh bien… »

Sora se tourna vers Alexia. Sur ce point-là, il sentait que la rousse arriverait mieux à expliquer que lui. La jeune fille comprit d'ailleurs le message, et s'avança alors vers les deux garçons, puis regarda Vanitas.

« Déjà faut savoir qu'à la base, quand un des deux opposés meurt, l'autre le rejoint dans un suicide inévitable. On considère ça comme la malédiction de cette légende, commença Alexia. Mais ce lien a changé suite à la fusion des mondes. Maintenant il suffit que l'un des deux soit entre la vie et la mort, avec un Destin incertain, pour provoquer le coma de l'autre. Et il parait que c'est plus par suicide que le survivant meurt, mais par crise cardiaque. »

Après avoir raconté ça, Alexia se tut, laissant Vanitas assimiler les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Pour quelqu'un qui peinait à croire à la légende, c'était compréhensible que ce passage soit lui aussi difficile à digérer. Le garçon assimila du mieux qu'il put les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, mais restait sceptique.

« Donc si je comprends bien… Si j'ai pu me réveiller, là, c'est parce que l'autre n'est plus en danger ? »

Les deux autres hochèrent simplement la tête pour confirmer les dires de Vanitas, qui ne rajouta rien. D'un côté, tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire expliquait son brusque et douloureux malaise –et si lui avait déjà autant souffert, il préférait ne pas imaginer l'état dans lequel avait du être son double- mais d'un autre… ça lui paraissait tellement gros qu'il peinait quand même à se faire à tout cela.

Et puis il avait mal à la tête à force de réfléchir à ça –en plus d'être fatigué. Sora, qui s'en était rendu compte, adressa un regard à Alexia, qui comprit le message. Le brun prit alors la parole.

« On va te laisser te reposer.

- Et après si tu doutes encore, on t'embarque et on t'emmène à la section nord, rajouta Alexia. »

Ils sortirent ensuite tous les deux de la chambre, rassurés, et surtout débarrassés d'un poids qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs jours.

Pendant qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la salle commune, Sora adressa un regard discret à Alexia. Il se doutait que ce qu'avait dit la rousse dans la chambre avait surtout été une couverture pour pouvoir retourner voir Vanilla, maintenant qu'elle était enfin réveillée –et il comprenait parfaitement cela.

Seulement lui comme elle se doutaient qu'Even ne les laisserait pas retourner à la section nord sans une raison plus que valable. Et celle de vouloir voir une amie ne faisait sans doute pas partie de la –très- courte liste que devait posséder le scientifique à ce sujet-là.

Mais vu qu'il avait déjà fallu effectuer un ravitaillement d'antidotes dans la section nord… Un second aurait lieu, un jour, le brun en était certain.

Et quand ce moment arriverait, ce serait l'occasion pour lui et Vanitas de revoir Riku, tandis qu'Alexia pourrait retrouver Vanilla et Seïra.


	10. Chapitre 9

_Chapitre 9 : Entraînement_

Alexia et Sora étaient actuellement dans le bureau d'Even, pour tout de même essayer de le convaincre de les laisser retourner à la section nord. Depuis que Vanitas s'était réveillé la veille, Alexia ne tenait plus en place; elle voulait vraiment revoir Vanilla au plus vite, mais… après avoir raconté la situation au scientifique, puis subi son regard sévère et un silence qui n'annonçait rien de bon, la réponse était malheureusement évidente.

« C'est non. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux de vous laisser vous promener sans raisons valables. Je n'aurais déjà pas du vous confier une telle mission, il y a quelques jours.

- Pourtant, nous l'avons réussi, et nous n'avons même pas eu la moindre égratignure, déclara Sora, pour défendre la cause de la rousse.

- Peut-être, mais vous êtes revenus au crépuscule, alors que je vous avais demandé d'être de retour bien avant. D'ailleurs, dorénavant, vous serez sous la surveillance de Zenia, et ce pendant toutes vos prochaines missions, mais aussi pour que vous ne filiez pas en douce. »

Pour toute réponse, Alexia et Sora lâchèrent un soupir. Ils ne pouvaient pas gagner contre cet homme, ça ils le savaient, mais de là à les mettre sous surveillance car ils étaient rentrés avec une petite heure de retard, c'était exagéré !

Ils étaient maintenant bloqués dans cette foutue base sombre.

Le scientifique, assis derrière le bureau devant eux, reprit toutefois la parole.

« Zenia va d'ailleurs devoir recueillir des informations qu'ont réussi à obtenir les scientifiques de la section sud, donc vous serez dans l'obligation de l'accompagner.

- Et vous pouvez pas utiliser le téléphone pour ça ? Après tout ce serait daaangereux d'envoyer quelqu'un à la surface. »

Oh, la rousse savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas être sarcastique avec cet homme, mais il avait quand même fait quelque chose à ne pas faire; l'empêcher de voir Vanilla pour des raisons stupides –car elle était désolée, mais ils avaient fait leur preuve avec la mission de la dernière fois, hein.

« Je te prierai de ne pas me parler sur ce ton, jeune fille. Et pour ce genre d'information, il est préférable de ne pas user les lignes téléphoniques, car on ignore combien de temps elles résisteront encore. »

C'était vrai qu'ils étaient limités, en durée d'appel, donc s'il y avait bien des informations cruciales qui les attendaient à la section sud, il faudrait que celle-ci prenne le temps de correctement expliquer les choses –temps qui était indisponible, par téléphone.

« La section sud est bien plus éloignée que la nord, donc il faut s'entraîner et pouvoir se défendre en toute situation. Alexia, aujourd'hui tu passeras ta journée à entrainer Sora et Vanitas au maniement des armes à feu. »

Entre Eva qu'ils avaient rencontré à la section nord la dernière fois, et Even, il n'y en avait vraiment aucun pour rattraper l'autre –pourquoi ils avaient eu la malchance de tomber sur un duo pareil ?

Enfin, c'était encore une décision qu'ils ne pourraient pas changer, alors c'était inutile de discuter plus longtemps sur ça. De toute façon, Even ne leur laissa pas le temps de le faire.

« Vous partirez d'ici demain à quatorze heures, sans faute. D'ici là, il faut que les deux Almarys arrive à maîtriser au moins une sorte d'arme. »

Ils n'eurent d'autres choix que d'hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Ils sortirent du bureau quand le scientifique leur ordonna, puis refermèrent la porte. Ils se mirent ensuite en route vers la chambre de Vanitas, mais Sora ne put s'empêcher d'observer du coin de l'œil Alexia.

« Je suis désolé qu'on n'ait pas réussi à le convaincre pour retourner voir Vanilla.

- C'est bon, t'en fais pas. Y'aura certainement un autre réapprovisionnement à faire en antidote, donc je pourrai la voir à ce moment-là. Allons chercher Vanitas pour commencer au plus vite votre entrainement. »

Sur ces mots, la rousse se mit en route vers la chambre de Vanitas, très vite suivie par Sora. Celui-ci était à la fois pressé mais aussi inquiet de commencer un tel apprentissage, mais il savait qu'avec Alexia, tout devrait bien se passer. Il espérait juste que la rousse allait bien, car elle paraissait énormément touchée par le premier refus d'Even…

**~0~0~0~0~**

Lorsqu'elle eut la force de s'éveiller une seconde fois, Vanilla était seule dans la chambre. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé entre son premier réveil et celui-là ? Elle ne savait pas trop –et le manque de fenêtre dans cet endroit ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se guider par rapport à la luminosité. Elle soupira –ce qui lui arracha une douleur au niveau de son ventre.

Elle arriva à porter une main à l'endroit meurtri, et pouvait deviner que sous cette tenue -très laide qu'on enfilait à chaque patient- se trouvait un pansement d'une assez grosse épaisseur.

« Bonjour, Princesse. »

Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et vit un homme plutôt âgé, avec les cheveux noirs tirés vers l'arrière en queue de cheval. Elle tiqua cependant sur le surnom que ce type lui donnait; mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de parler –quand elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure ça l'avait épuisé, donc elle voulait éviter de retomber dans les pommes à nouveau à cause de ça.

« Je suis Braig, et j'viens vérifier que y'a pas eu d'autres soucis suite à ton empoisonnement. »

Ah, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il portait cette mallette dans sa main droite. Enfin, le problème c'était qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de répondre à ses questions –son cerveau était encore énormément embrouillé, et elle se sentait fiévreuse.

Elle vit toutefois l'homme poser son équipement sur une table à proximité, pour y sortir une petite lampe de poche, une seringue, un garrot, un stéthoscope, et un brassard pour prendre la tension.

Le scientifique s'approcha ensuite d'elle, et l'aida à s'asseoir. Elle grimaça, mais une fois installée, la douleur s'atténua rapidement –elle devait être très certainement sous morphine, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas à son premier réveil.

Braig vérifia rapidement si la dilatation des pupilles était normale, puis reposa sa lampe, pour prendre la tension de la jeune fille, qui l'observa faire sans rien dire; elle n'avait presque pas la force de bouger, à cause de ce poison qui lui brûlait encore les veines, malgré l'antidouleur et l'antidote.

« Bon, ta tension est encore un peu basse, mais ça d'vrait aller si t'en fais pas trop. »

Il rangea le brassard ainsi que le stéthoscope, puis reprit la seringue entre ses mains. Il fit rapidement un garrot au bras droit de Vanilla, pour ensuite effectuer la prise de sang. Une fois cela de fait, il mit un petit pansement à l'endroit où il avait piqué, et aida la jeune fille à se recoucher. Il plaça ensuite la seringue dans une machine que la blessée ne sut identifier. Tout cela accompli, le scientifique s'installa en cheval sur la chaise en face du lit, et fixa Vanilla.

« On aura les résultat d'ici dix minutes, déclara-t-il, avant de soupirer. T'es pas très causante, dis-moi. »

_Je me suis faite empoisonnée, ducon. _C'était ce qu'elle aurait vraiment adoré lui dire, mais… justement, à cause du poison qui l'affaiblissait, elle ne pouvait pas encore parler sans risquer de faire un malaise. Quel idiot, ce type.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier, en constatant le regard noir que lui lançait la blessée, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il allait l'adorer cette fille, il le sentait.

« Tu vas peut-être bientôt faire la rencontre d'Eva, et crois-moi, cette femme est encore plus insupportable que moi. J'espère que t'as les nerfs solides, Princesse. »

Pourquoi il s'obstinait à l'appeler comme ça ? Il pouvait pas genre, l'appeler par son vrai prénom ? Et puis d'ailleurs, d'où il venait ce surnom ? Et pourquoi c'était lui qui était dans la chambre ? Et où était Seïra ? Et Riku ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils jamais là quand il-

Elle fut brusquement interrompue dans ses pensées par un vertige et un mal de tête horrible. Visiblement, il ne lui était pas encore permis de trop réfléchir sans avoir la migraine et ressentir une grande fatigue. Elle haïssait son état de faiblesse actuel. Elle porta sa main droite jusqu'à son front –génial, en plus de ça elle avait de la fièvre.

Il fallait qu'elle calme son esprit trop vivace pour être supporté par son état encore précaire. Elle fit le tri dans ses songes, et tâcha de penser à autre chose –elle tourna la tête vers Braig, qui vérifiait les résultats de la prise de sang.

« Bon, t'as encore pas mal de poison dans les veines, mais il n'est plus mortel, tu seras juste une grosse larve fiévreuse ces prochains jours. »

… Quelle sympathie. Non mais vraiment. Enfin, d'un côté elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire, vu qu'elle était effectivement une loque en ce moment même. Mais ça ne durerait pas –mais visiblement l'autre n'avait pas vraiment conscience du fait qu'elle pourrait bientôt se défendre. Il paraissait ignorer le pouvoir magique des rangers qu'elle portait habituellement; un coup de pied bien placé, et ça le calmerait. Radicalement.

« J'vais aller prévenir Riku et Seïra que t'es réveillée, déclara finalement Braig en rangeant son matériel. T'as la force de le rester, Princesse ? »

Le simple regard noir que lui lança Vanilla lui fit comprendre qu'elle devrait pouvoir rester éveillée pendant encore un petit moment. Il sourit, la salua, puis sortit de la chambre.

La jeune fille se retrouva finalement seule dans la pièce –le coup de fatigue était passé, mais son mal de tête, quant à lui, était tout de même plus persistant.

Et même si la morphine était très efficace pour la blessure au niveau de son ventre, cette impression de brûlure dans ses veines ne se calmait pas vraiment pour l'instant. Elle soupira et observa distraitement les aiguilles de l'horloge se trouvant à sa droite.

**~0~0~0~0~**

La salle d'entrainement était déjà déserte quand Seïra décida d'arrêter, pour aujourd'hui, l'apprentissage de Riku dans le maniement des armes à feu. Le garçon apprenait vite, c'était rassurant, même si sa position lors des tirs plus éloignés n'étaient pas encore parfaite, et sa visée encore très aléatoire –au moins, il y mettait vraiment du sien pour réussir, contrairement à d'autres.

Depuis que Vanilla était sortie du coma, la brune se sentait vraiment mieux, bien qu'elle savait parfaitement que sa sœur mettrait encore du temps à s'en remettre. Mais au moins ça lui avait permis de commencer à apprendre à Riku à utiliser des armes, chose que lui avait demandé Braig peu de temps après le réveil de sa jumelle.

Ca avait été surprenant une telle demande, mais le scientifique lui avait bien vite expliqué qu'il valait mieux pour l'argenté de savoir se servir de ce genre de chose, s'il devait accomplir des missions à l'extérieur.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans cette salle tôt ce matin, après avoir transfusé l'antidote et de la morphine à Vanilla, encore –ou plutôt seulement- endormie à ce moment-là.

Seïra donna une bouteille d'eau à Riku, qui observa ses différentes cibles en soupirant.

« Ce n'est visiblement pas encore ça, déclara-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée.

- Tu es quand même doué, car tu as toujours réussi à toucher ta cible, même si ça n'atteignait pas un point vital à chaque fois. »

Effectivement, il aurait pu faire bien pire, pour une première fois. Il fallait dire que Seïra savait comment faire pour enseigner les choses, contrairement à Sora, qui s'y prenait vraiment toujours très mal.

C'était intéressant, d'ailleurs, de voir les différences entre Vanilla et Vanitas, et celles entre Seïra et Sora… Ils n'étaient finalement pas si comparables que ça, si on mettait de côté leur physique très semblable.

Il vit soudainement une main s'agiter devant son visage, puis constata que la brune l'observait, agacée.

« Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose.

- J'ai vu ça, soupira l'autre, dont l'agacement avait déjà disparu. Je disais simplement qu'on pourrait voir Vanilla avant de manger, non ? »

Riku hocha simplement la tête en signe d'accord. A ça, la brune sourit, et invita l'argenté à ranger les armes et les munitions dans le vestiaire prévu à cet effet. En y arrivant, ils y croisèrent Braig, qui venait d'entrer. Celui-ci leur sourit –de son sourire dont seul lui avait le secret- et leur adressa finalement la parole.

« C'est justement vous que je cherchais. Vanilla est réveillée pour l'instant, donc si vous vous dépêchez, vous pourrez peut-être lui parler avant qu'elle se rendorme. »

Riku et Seïra se regardèrent, puis la brune fixa le scientifique en posant les armes sur le banc qui se trouvait contre le mur.

« Tu peux ranger ça pour nous ? Merci, c'est super ! »

Seïra n'avait en fait même pas attendu la réponse de l'autre, qu'elle avait déjà pris le poignet de Riku pour l'attirer dehors avec elle. Bien vite ils se retrouvèrent devant la chambre de Vanilla.

Même si celle-ci ne pouvait pas répondre, Riku décida de quand même frapper, afin de la prévenir de leur venue.

Quand la brune ouvrit ensuite la porte, et qu'elle vit le visage de sa sœur assise sur le lit en train de la regarder, elle ne put se contrôler et se dirigea immédiatement vers elle pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser sur la joue, heureuse.

« Vas-y doucement, tu vas encore l'étouffer, la pauvre, déclara finalement Riku, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la scène. »

A l'entente de ces quelques mots, Seïra relâcha immédiatement son étreinte, avant de s'excuser dix-mille fois auprès de sa sœur. Celle-ci se contenta de sourire amusé, hochant sa tête de manière à faire comprendre à sa jumelle que ce n'était rien.

Riku finit par s'approcher à son tour, et constata que depuis son premier réveil, Vanilla avait repris presque toutes ses couleurs, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. En jetant un œil sur la table juste à côté du lit, il remarqua la présence d'une feuille de résultats médicaux. Il la prit immédiatement en main et reconnut l'écriture de Braig.

Après avoir pris connaissance de tout ce qu'avait inscrit le scientifique sur la fiche, Riku reposa la feuille sur la table, et observa Vanilla, tout de même inquiet.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca… ça va, je crois. »

C'était sorti tout seul, comme un réflexe, et pourtant… Aucune perte de conscience, ni même impression de vertige. Cette fois-ci, avoir parlé ne lui avait rien fait. Vanilla n'arrivait pas encore à correctement articuler, mais c'était bien tout.

En constatant ça, Seïra ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un plus large sourire qu'avant, tandis que Riku fut certain que cette fois, la jeune fille était définitivement sortie d'affaire.

« A ce que je vois, cette jeune fille se remet plutôt bien de la mauvaise expérience que vous lui avez fait vivre. J'espère tout de même que cela vous aura servi de leçon. »

Ce ton hautain et cette manière de parler, Riku et Seïra avait appris les connaître par cœur, et cela ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne; Eva. Et si ce genre de remarque leur faisait quelque chose quand Vanilla était dans le coma… maintenant, ça n'avait plus aucun effet sur eux.

La brune et l'argenté décidèrent de s'écarter, pour laisser la scientifique examiner Vanilla, ce qu'elle fit d'un simple regard avant d'observer la feuille des résultats. Durant sa lecture, elle s'adressa de nouveau à eux.

« Vous avez vraiment eu beaucoup de chance que je vous ai trouvés, sinon elle serait morte depuis bien longtemps. Mais pas seulement elle. »

Eva lança un regard insistant sur Riku, qui serra les poings. Il avait parfaitement compris le message qu'avait voulu lui faire passer la scientifique; et puis les mots d'Alexia résonnaient encore dans sa tête, lui rappelant à quel point son incompétence aurait pu avoir de plus graves conséquences qu'il ne le croyait. Si Vanilla ne s'en était pas sortie… Vanitas serait mort avec elle. C'était la malédiction des doubles.

Seïra, en passant un regard vers l'argenté, comprit à quel point l'autre éprouvait encore de la culpabilité à ce sujet… elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer le choc que le garçon avait du avoir quand il avait appris au sujet du lien entre les opposés.

« Bon, vous avez fini ? Je ne suis pas morte, que je sache, déclara finalement Vanilla en s'adressant à Eva. Donc le reste on s'en fout. »

La jeune fille avait pleinement conscience que durant son sommeil forcé, bon nombres de choses s'étaient passées et avaient été dites –il n'y avait qu'à voir la culpabilité sur le visage de l'argenté pour le comprendre.

Seulement maintenant, il lui suffisait juste de se rétablir, et tout ceci pourrait être rayé dans les souvenirs de chacun. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi l'autre cherchait à retourner le couteau dans la plaie comme ça.

D'ailleurs, la blessée remarqua bien vite que la scientifique la regardait avec cet air hautain qui ne lui plaisait aucunement.

« Votre insouciance pourrait causer votre perte, jeune fille. Si j'étais vous je ne prendrai pas tout cela aussi à la légère. »

Sur ces mots, Eva s'éclipsa avec la fiche de soin complétée par Braig quelques temps plus tôt. Une fois la scientifique de sortie, et la porte de fermée, Seïra soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la mine agacée de Vanilla.

« Bon, eh bien voilà, je te présente Eva. Comme tu peux le voir c'est une femme tout à fait charmante. »

Sa sœur ne répondit cependant rien, et fixa l'air plutôt fermé qu'arborait Riku depuis les remarques de la fameuse Eva. La jeune fille avait très certainement manqué bien plus de chose qu'elle ne le pensait, et il fallait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi l'argenté se comportait ainsi. Elle avait besoin d'éclaircissement et décida donc d'en demander immédiatement à sa sœur –qui paraissait plus enclin à la discussion.

« Il s'est passé quoi durant mon coma, pour que Riku soit dans cet état ?

- Eh bien… »

Par où commencer ? Seïra ne savait pas trop. Peut-être devrait-elle parler de la visite d'Alexia, pour lui assurer que la rousse allait parfaitement bien, avant d'en venir à cette malédiction renforcée… Elle se doutait que c'était pour le deuxième sujet que sa sœur posait cette question, mais elle n'osait pas vraiment dire une telle chose en premier lieu. La brune décida alors de raconter à Vanilla tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son coma, dans l'ordre chronologique des évènements.

« Il y quatre jours à peu près, nous avons été retrouvés par Eva juste à temps. Elle nous a ensuite emmenés ici, dans l'une des trois sections militaires souterraines utilisées qu'en cas d'urgence, et elle a réussi à te soigner. »

Seïra passa un regard à Riku, qui paraissait vaguement écouter, puis observa sa sœur pour vérifier que celle-ci n'était pas trop fatiguée pour supporter une conversation dont elle devrait retenir différentes informations –elle fut rassurée de voir Vanilla attentive, et visiblement en forme pour l'instant.

« Il y a deux jours, nous avons eu un problème, continua-t-elle finalement. On a du demander à une autre section de nous apporter de l'antidote. –elle eut un sourire- Tu devineras jamais qui sont les personnes qui nous l'ont apportés.

- Euh, en effet, je sèche. C'était qui ?

- Il y avait Alexia et-

- Alexia ? Et elle va bien ? Coupa tout de suite Vanilla, qui s'était redressée directement à la prononciation du nom de sa meilleure amie. »

A la réaction de sa sœur, Seïra ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'inquiétude que pouvait éprouver la rousse et la blessée l'une envers l'autre était vraiment touchante –elle pouvait presque la comparer avec le lien des jumeaux, bien qu'elle savait que c'était totalement différent.

« Oui, elle va bien, mais elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi. Même si là, je pense qu'elle va bien mieux depuis votre réveil. »

Vanilla releva immédiatement l'avant dernier mot de sa sœur. Que voulait-elle dire par leur réveil ? Elle sentait une migraine pointer le bout de son nez, mais elle refusait de se reposer maintenant, sans avoir les informations qu'elle souhaitait.

« Notre réveil ? Comment ça ?

- Tu sais, ils étaient deux pour les antidotes. Il y avait donc Alexia et… mon double, que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir, en fait. »

Voyant que l'autre attendait sans doute des choses plus précises, Seïra se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant Riku, qui n'avait jusqu'à maintenant rien dit. Elle en était arrivée à la partie la plus délicate à raconter, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder.

« Je pense que tu connais la malédiction des opposés, non ? »

Ce n'était pas Seïra qui avait prononcé ces mots, mais l'argenté. Vanilla tourna la tête vers lui, mais haussa un sourcil. La brune savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être au courant de la « nouvelle » malédiction, et se doutait très bien de sa réaction.

« Oui, et ? Je ne vois pas le rapport, vu que je suis encore vivante, déclara finalement la blessée.

- Nos mondes ont fusionné, et suite à ça, la malédiction a subi quelques changements. Maintenant, quand une personne est mortellement blessée, son double tombe dans le coma, et meurt d'une crise cardiaque si l'autre succombe de ses blessures. C'est Alexia qui nous a appris ça, lors de sa courte visite ici. »

Même si Vanilla avait eu de la peine à suivre le débit légèrement trop rapide de l'argenté –qui avait serré les poings- elle avait compris l'essentiel et fit le rapprochement rapidement entre les mots de Riku, et sur la –sa- situation actuelle.

Sa meilleure amie était avec le double de sa sœur, et le sien… et ce dernier était tombé dans le coma par sa faute, le jour où elle avait été poignardée.

Elle porta inconsciemment une main à sa blessure. La malédiction avait largement dépassé le seuil de la cruauté, à ce stade.

Mais alors la pseudo-inquiétude que Riku portait à son égard… n'était que pour ce double ? Pas pour elle ? Elle serra un poing, et n'adressa pas un seul regard au garçon sur l'instant.

« C'est pour ça que tu as cherché à me sauver à tout prix ? Pour sauver ton ami et rien d'autre ? »

Riku se doutait que cette question tomberait. C'était l'évidence même; c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que Seïra raconte les faits à sa place, sinon la brune se serait sentie responsable -si sa sœur avait posé une question similaire- en croyant qu'elle avait mal expliqué quelque chose.

« A la base, et que ce soit l'ancienne, ou la nouvelle version… j'ignorais l'existence de cette malédiction.

- Et quand t'as finalement appris la vérité ? Demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard doré dans celui turquoise du garçon. Qui passait en premier dans ton esprit ? Qui voyais-tu quand j'étais dans le coma ? Lui ou moi ? »

Seïra sentait que cette histoire allait mal tourner, mais avait surtout remarqué que Vanilla avait pâli, et qu'elle titubait légèrement. Elle en avait beaucoup trop fait pour un second réveil, et le surplus d'émotion qui venait de la prendre n'arrangeait très certainement pas son état précaire.

En s'approchant du lit, la brune saisit sa sœur par les épaules, pour essayer de la recoucher, tout en l'empêchant de voir Riku. Mais la blessée l'écarta, et continua de fixer l'autre.

« Je veux une réponse. Maintenant. »

Riku réfléchissait évidement à ce qu'il lui répondrait, mais savait au moins une chose; il avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il dirait dans les prochaines secondes. En d'autres termes, il ne devait absolument pas faire de phrases qui pourraient être mal interprétés.

Bien sûr, Vanitas était son ami d'enfance, et il le connaissait donc depuis bien plus longtemps que Vanilla, mais c'était pour celle-ci qu'il s'était inquiété en premier lieu, car il refusait de voir quelqu'un mourir devant lui sans rien faire. Et quand il avait appris pour la malédiction… ça avait simplement renforcé sa culpabilité.

« Je vous voyais tous les deux. Vanitas parce que c'est un de mes amis d'enfance à qui je tiens, et toi, parce que je t'ai vue te faire blesser, et que je n'ai rien tenté pour t'éviter ça. »

En prononçant ces quelques mots, Riku n'avait pas une seule fois quitté des yeux Vanilla, pour qu'elle puisse voir et comprendre la sincérité de ses propos.

Celle-ci baissa finalement la tête, mais ne dit rien.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle chancela que les deux autres comprirent que la blessée avait finalement perdu connaissance.

Seïra la rattrapa immédiatement, et l'installa sur le lit en prenant soin de remettre correctement la couverture sur son corps.

Un silence s'installa, alors que les deux occupants observaient l'endormie. Cette dernière conversation… Au fond, Seïra aurait du s'en douter. Par contre, la réponse de Riku elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Elle prit la main de sa jumelle dans la sienne, et osa finalement rompre le calme pesant de la pièce.

« Ce que tu lui as dit, tu le pensais ou… ?

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que j'aurais eu à lui mentir. »

Il s'approcha de Vanilla, et l'observa. Elle paraissait tellement vulnérable… Il posa une main sur son front, et remarqua qu'elle n'avait qu'une légère fièvre. Seïra, quant à elle, serra inconsciemment un peu plus fort la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, inquiète pour les jours à venir.

« Tu lui en veux parce qu'elle a douté de ta sincérité ?

- Non, car je m'y attendais. »

En prononçant ces mots, Riku s'était dirigé vers le meuble réfrigéré, l'ouvrit, et y chercha une dose d'antidote, qu'il relia à la perfusion de Vanilla pour le lui transmettre.

Cette discussion avec elle ne changeait rien, il continuerait autant à s'occuper d'elle, et pourrait lui répéter autant de fois qu'il le faudrait qu'il le faisait pour se rattraper de n'avoir rien fait pour la protéger, le jour où elle avait été blessée.


	11. Chapitre 10

_Chapitre 10 : Missions_

Comme l'avait ordonné Even, Alexia avait, toute la journée précédente, entraîné Vanitas et Sora au maniement des armes à feu. Les frères se débrouillaient plutôt bien, et ils avaient tous les deux choisi instinctivement le même genre d'armes; un duo de pistolet légers, avec douze balles par chargeur. Alexia, à ce moment-là, n'avait pas réussi à retenir un sourire en constatant ce choix, qui était pareil à celui de Vanilla et de Seïra à chaque entrainement.

Seulement maintenant, c'était différent, car ce n'était pas simplement des fausses cibles mouvantes qu'il faudrait abattre, mais de véritables ennemis, qui pouvaient les tuer d'un simple coup de griffes.  
En plus de cela… c'était leur seconde mission à l'extérieur, et ils ne pouvaient juste pas se permettre d'échouer.

Ils étaient donc actuellement tous les trois dans les vestiaires de la salle d'entrainement, afin de s'équiper correctement. La section sud se trouvait particulièrement loin et d'après Even, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas une seule trace de soleil, ce qui signifiait que les monstres pourraient les attaquer à tout moment; il fallait donc être préparés à surmonter chacune des possibles attaques surprises que les créatures pouvaient leur lancer.

« Êtes-vous prêts ? »

C'était la voix de Zenia qui venait d'interrompre le silence plutôt lourd entre les trois adolescents. Ces derniers s'étaient retournés tout en mettant leurs sac-à-dos sur les épaules. La scientifique, quant à elle, examina rapidement l'état de Vanitas, qu'elle avait tout de même hésité à laisser venir pour cette mission. Visiblement il n'y avait eu aucun effet secondaire, rien que de la fatigue durant les premières heures qui suivaient son réveil. C'était plutôt rassurant.

Après avoir eu la confirmation que tout le monde était bien préparé à la mission qui les attendaient, Zenia les guida vers la sortie du souterrain, elle-même armée. Avant d'ouvrir la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, elle s'adressa encore une fois au trois adolescents.

« Avant de partir, je dois vous prévenir que les monstres ont encore augmenté en nombre, déclara-t-elle. Ce que vous avez vécu lorsque la fusion a eu lieu, ce n'était rien, comparé à ce qu'il peut nous attendre maintenant.

- On arrivera à se débrouiller, répondit simplement Alexia.

- Et puis on est quatre, donc il risque pas de nous arriver grand chose, rajouta Vanitas. »

En plus de ça, par rapport à la dernière fois, ils étaient convenablement équipés pour pouvoir survivre à une attaque.

Zenia resta cependant silencieuse; elle ne doutait pas de leurs capacités pour combattre, seulement cette mission restait dangereuse, surtout pour des adolescents comme eux –elle les savait courageux, mais elle avait peur que cela ne les amène qu'à leur perte.

Malheureusement, parmi tous les réfugiés, il n'y avait qu'eux qui n'hésitaient pas à retourner à l'extérieur de jour comme de nuit, afin de changer les choses; donc Even n'avait pas trop le choix lorsqu'il sélectionnait des personnes pour une tâche qui demandait un retour à la surface.

La scientifique ouvrit la porte menant vers le monde de désolation qu'avait créé la fusion récente des mondes. L'odeur de sang et de putréfaction provenant des cadavres était désagréable au possible, et ça leur donnait vraiment envie de vomir, mais… Ils devaient y faire abstraction, pour pouvoir avancer et réussir à obtenir les informations que la section sud avait trouvées.

Le ciel était gris –comme les avait prévenu Even- donc le risque de rencontrer des monstres était très élevé. Chacun tenait leurs armes fermement, et observait les alentours, en quête du moindre mouvement suspect.

Leur marche continua dans un silence plutôt pesant. Alexia ne le supportait pas vraiment, et au bout de vingt minutes, elle décida de le rompre en tentant un sujet de conversation parmi tant d'autres.

« Au fait, la section sud vous a dit dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle voulait nous dire ?

- Elles ont découvert certaines choses sur les monstres, et sur… la nouvelle malédiction. »

Si au départ Vanitas n'écoutait pas vraiment, cette phrase attira particulièrement son attention –peut-être parce qu'il en avait été victime ? Seulement il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils auraient pu découvrir de plus sur la situation actuelle des doubles.

« On sait tout ce qu'il y a savoir là-dessus, donc pourquoi nous demander de venir pour ça ? Interrogea finalement le noiraud.

- D'après la section sud, il serait possible de la briser… ou au moins d'en limiter les effets, en tout cas.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sora.

- Zexion ne nous en a pas dit beaucoup plus là-dessus lors de son appel, mais vous pouvez lui faire confiance.

- Il est aussi chiant qu'Even ou Eva ? »

Zenia ne put retenir un léger sourire face à la question d'Alexia. Visiblement ils n'avaient pas de très bons souvenirs de l'autre femme, suite à leur visite à la section nord –mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Personne ne pouvait porter Eva et Even dans leur cœur, mais malgré tout cela, ils restaient tout de même des scientifiques qualifiés –et c'était sans doute la seule raison qui forçait Zenia à coopérer avec eux.

« Non. Il s'agit de mon propre double. »

La rousse soupira de soulagement suite à la réponse de la scientifique. Certes celle-ci pouvait paraître froide par moment, ou même sévère, mais si son opposé était comme elle… il serait bien plus supportable que les deux autres.

« Bon bah alors dépêchons-nous d'y aller, à cette section, répondit l'adolescente. »

Le petit groupe accéléra légèrement leurs pas, pour parvenir au plus vite à l'endroit prévu. En plus si Vanilla, Riku et Seïra se trouvaient en sécurité dans la section nord, peut-être qu'au sud, ils y trouveraient le reste de leurs amis ?

Ce serait la meilleure des possibilités, en tout cas, et la plus rassurante, mais… rien n'était moins sûr.

En tout cas, ils savaient que pour l'instant, les doubles de Riku et Alexia allaient bien, ou du moins qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger de mort… Mais ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de deux personnes. Xion et Noa. L'un étant le double de l'autre, et vice-versa. Avaient-ils eu la chance de s'en sortir, eux aussi ? Il fallait l'espérer.

« Arrêtez-vous, j'ai entendu quelque chose. »

Les mots de Zenia firent sortir les trois autres de leurs sombres pensées. Ils n'avaient pas été assez vigilants, et maintenant la scientifique et eux allaient devoir faire face à des monstres, qu'ils auraient sans doute pu repérer bien plus tôt.  
Pourtant, et même après avoir passé les alentours au peigne fin, aucun mouvement suspect, seulement une sorte de… gémissement ?

« Les monstres pleurent, maintenant ? Demanda Alexia.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une des créatures qui nous pourchassent, mais plutôt un enfant. »

L'idée qu'il y ait encore des survivants dans ces ruines leur redonna légèrement espoir.

Seulement il fallait retrouver d'où provenait les sanglots de la jeune personne…

Ils se séparèrent sur un périmètre d'une vingtaine de mètres, ce qui devrait être suffisant.

Sora, comme les trois autres, se dirigea donc dans une direction, là où un vieux chantier se trouvait –il se souvenait qu'un immeuble était en construction, à cet endroit. Ca l'étonnerait de voir un survivant ici, mais comme il ne fallait écarter aucune piste… Il se faufila entre les ruines du bâtiment et de la grue, en prenant garde à ce qu'il touchait –le moindre mouvement de l'un de ces matériaux instables pourrait provoquer un éboulement, et il ne voulait pas vraiment mourir en dessous.

Mais plus le brun avançait, plus il arrivait à entendre les sanglots de ce qui devait être une petite fille.

En y réfléchissant, il n'était pas impossible qu'une enfant ait put se réfugier là sans provoquer le moindre effondrement, car le passage n'était étroit que pour un adulte. Sans doute que cette jeune personne avait été poursuivie par des monstres et qu'elle n'avait trouvé que cet endroit pour se protéger d'une mort certaine.

Il continua à avancer, toujours avec une attention très particulière sur chaque débris qui traînait sur son chemin et… finit par trouver non pas une, mais deux jeunes personnes –une fille et un garçon, tous les deux blonds- en face de lui. Ils étaient recroquevillés tous les deux dans les bras de l'autre, et ne semblaient pas encore avoir remarqué la présence de l'adolescent. Celui-ci s'approcha encore un peu, et s'agenouilla; dans son geste, il brisa un morceau de verre sous son pied.

Suite au léger bruit, l'une des deux têtes blondes releva la tête vers le brun, et tenta de reculer en serrant un peu plus fort la petite fille contre lui. Seulement son mouvement provoqua des bruits étrange tout autour d'eux, qui inquiéta Sora. Il s'adressa d'une voix douce au garçon en face de lui.

« Calme-toi, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis là pour vous sortir de là et vous mettre en sécurité.

- Non, tu vas nous tuer ! Mais je laisserai personne tuer Naminé ! »

L'enfant bougea à nouveau, provoquant une nouvelle fois les bruits métallique qui n'inspirait aucune confiance au brun, vu l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les trois actuellement. Il fallait calmer ce garçon avant qu'il ne fasse s'effondrer les alentours.

« Si tu continues à bouger ainsi, ta sœur pourrait mourir par ta faute. Si tu me suis, on pourra t'emmener dans un endroit sûr, où les monstres ne pourront plus vous attaquer, ni même vous approcher. »

Le petit garçon semblait toujours méfiant, mais se calma suite à la première partie de la phrase de l'adolescent –il avait même l'air fâché, en fait. Enfin. Maintenant, Sora devait examiner l'endroit pour véritablement pouvoir les sortir indemnes de cette impasse.

Vu qu'ils avaient tous les trois réussi à y pénétrer, en sortir ne devrait pas poser problème, mais il restait tout de même quelques risques.

Sora observa inconsciemment les deux jeunes personnes, jusqu'à voir la fille relever la tête, tandis que ses yeux en larmes l'observaient. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit pourquoi le garçon avait l'air un peu mécontent, même s'il n'osait rien dire.

« Oh, pardon, ce n'est pas ta sœur, mais ton double, c'est ça ? »

Un simple hochement de tête positif lui répondit. Cela se voyait que le garçon voulait pleurer, tout comme son opposée, mais il essayait d'être fort malgré tout, pour pouvoir soutenir la petite Naminé. Le brun leur sourit, et leur tendit une main.

« Je vais vous sortir de là, faites-moi confiance.

- Tu nous le promets ? Demanda la petite fille, dont la voix tremblait encore suite à ses pleures.

- Oui, je vous le jure, même. »

Il leur sourit, et les aida tous les deux à se relever. Maintenant qu'il voyait un peu mieux le petit duo, il pouvait estimer leur âge; ils ne devaient pas dépasser les sept ans. C'était étonnant que d'aussi jeunes enfants aient pu réussir à survivre tout ce temps… mais ça lui redonnait espoir, d'un côté. Si eux était parvenus à éviter la mort, cela voudrait donc dire qu'Axel et Xion avaient de fortes chances d'être en vie également.

« Sora, t'es passé où ?

- C'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache, hein… »

Les deux enfants s'effrayèrent, et eurent un mouvement de recul à l'entente de ces voix totalement inconnues –qui étaient respectivement celle d'Alexia pour la première, et celle de Vanitas pour la seconde. Il leur cria vite fait qu'il avait trouvé les enfants, puis se tourna vers ces derniers.

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, ce sont des personnes que je connais, ils sont aussi là pour vous chercher.

- C'est pas des méchants ? Demanda le garçon.

- Non, vous pouvez leur faire confiance à eux aussi. »

Alors que les deux enfants s'apprêtaient à revenir vers Sora, un bruit inquiétant retentit au dessus de leur tête. Le brun eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le jeune duo pour les pousser, qu'un bruit lourd et de ferraille résonna dans leur abri insécurisé. L'adolescent s'assura immédiatement que les jeunes avaient survécu, et put constater qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Il était vraiment urgent de sortir de là, avant que l'entrée ne soit bouchée.

« Il faut vite partir avant d'être coincés ici. Vous venez ? »

Il prit la main du garçon –qui tenait toujours celle de son imposée- et tous les trois se frayèrent un chemin vers la sortie. Sora redoublait de vigilance, pour être certain d'arriver à les ramener tous les deux indemnes à l'extérieur de cet Enfer où Vanitas, Zenia et Alexia se trouvaient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils parvinrent enfin à atteindre l'endroit où les trois les attendaient, sains et saufs.

Vanitas et Alexia aidèrent Sora à sortir de là avec les deux enfants, tandis que Zenia fouillait dans son sac à dos.

Les deux jeunes personnes, pourtant, restaient méfiantes devant autant de monde. La petite blonde s'était même réfugiée derrière son opposé.

Sora s'agenouilla devant eux, et leur sourit.

« Ils ne vous feront rien, déclara-t-il. Je suis Sora, lui c'est mon frère, Vanitas, et là c'est deux amies, Alexia et Zenia. Et vous ?

- Je m'appelle Naïm, et elle c'est Naminé. »

Après cette petite présentation, les deux enfants examinèrent les quatre personnes en face d'elles, jusqu'à voir l'une des filles se diriger vers eux, un sachet dans sa main droite.

Ils eurent de nouveau un léger mouvement de recul quand ils virent la plus âgée du groupe s'agenouiller devant eux, en leur tendant le sachet.

« Vous n'avez sans doute pas beaucoup bu ou mangé, donc tenez, ça vous fera du bien. »

Avant de prendre le sachet, le duo se concerta du regard, puis en passa un vers Sora, qui leur fit signe de faire confiance à la femme. Le petit garçon prit finalement le cabas entre ses mains, et l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit deux petits sandwichs et une bouteille d'eau.

Leur ventre vainquit facilement leur attitude de méfiance, et tous deux s'installèrent à même le sol pour pouvoir profiter de ce premier repas depuis la veille –avant d'être attaqués et de fuir, ils avaient eu la chance d'avoir été près d'un magasin où ils s'étaient réfugiés depuis la fusion.

Zenia eut un léger sourire en voyant le visage de Naïm et Naminé en train de profiter de leur repas. Heureusement qu'elle était prévoyante et qu'elle emmenait toujours trop de provisions avec elle, afin de pouvoir faire face à ce genre de cas.

Elle se tourna finalement vers les trois autres.

« Profitons-en pour faire une pause nous aussi. »

Les autres se regardèrent, et finirent par s'asseoir à leur tour. Il valait mieux reprendre des forces, car le trajet vers la zone sud était encore long, et ils devaient ramener ces deux enfants sains et saufs là-bas.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois jours que les créatures avaient envahi les entrepôts, avant d'être détruits. Riko et Xion en étaient encore à compter les pertes qu'avait provoquées une telle attaque. Contrairement à la dernière fois, les monstres paraissaient plus nombreux, et bien mieux organisés… L'argentée avait déjà fait un total approximatif du nombre de personnes décédées ou blessées durant cette bataille, tandis que Xion s'occupait de voir quel était l'étendu des dégâts matériels d'un tel affrontement.

En apportant la liste qu'elle avait établie à Riko, elle croisa Axel et Noa, qui s'occupaient des blessés –ce qui leur valait de nombreux allers et retours parmi les entrepôts encore intacts.

Tous les deux furent inquiets de l'air grave et alarmant de la jeune fille. Visiblement, il y avait encore une autre mauvaise nouvelle qui les attendait…

« On en est où côté matos ? Demanda finalement le roux.

- Il nous reste à peine assez d'armes et de munitions pour survivre à une attaque, et encore… quant aux provisions alimentaires, nous n'en avons plus beaucoup non plus. On pourra tenir une semaine, peut-être, mais pas plus. »

En d'autres termes, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à reconstruire tout un nouveau monde en une semaine ou avant la prochaine attaque… Ils mourraient tous.

Il fallait réussir à retourner en ville, peut-être qu'ils trouveraient des provisions dans les différents magasins alimentaires.

Pour ce qui était des armes et des munitions, il faudrait se remettre au plus vite à leur fabrication.

« Et… les pertes humaines ? Elles s'élèvent à combien, pour l'instant… ? Demanda Xion.

- A la base, nous étions dans les environs de cinq cent personnes… Sur ce nombre, Riko nous a dit que cent quarante six étaient morts durant l'affrontement. »

Trop de morts, plus assez d'armes, presque plus de nourriture… Cela voulait donc dire que tout était fini ? Qu'ils s'étaient battus toute une semaine pour… rien ?

Xion n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sora, Vanitas, Riku… Ils n'avaient même pas réussi à les retrouver –ils ne savaient même pas s'ils étaient encore en vie. Elle observa son double, puis Axel, mais eux aussi gardaient le silence. Eux aussi ils avaient pris conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Tout espoir n'est pas perdu, déclara finalement la voix de Riko.

- Ah ouais ? Et tu m'expliques comment on peut se sortir d'un tel merdier ? Demanda Axel. On sait même pas si nos amis vont bien, ou si on recherche des cadavres !

- Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas eux, la priorité. Nous avons plusieurs centaines de personnes qui comptent sur nous pour survivre.

- Et on devrait abandonner nos amis pour des inconnus ? Demanda Noa, très sceptique.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus. C'est juste que pour l'instant… On ne peut pas se permettre d'être défaitistes. Si nous on abandonne, toutes ces personnes n'auront plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, vous comprenez ? »

L'argentée soupira, et serra les poings. Ca ne lui plaisait pas non plus de laisser passer des inconnus avant Alexia, Vanilla et Seïra, seulement… ils n'avaient pas le choix, s'ils voulaient tous réussir à s'en sortir.

Elle prit finalement un ton moins froid, et reprit dans un soupir.

« Depuis le début nous croisons des gens venant d'Alma et de Mirari. Cela veut dire que nos mondes se sont unis. J'ignore comment, mais si c'est vraiment le cas, cela veut dire que les bases militaires souterraines de Mirari peuvent se trouver juste en dessous de nous à cet instant.

- Et comme ces bases ont été creusées en cas de catastrophes…, déclara Noa, qui suivait le raisonnement de son amie. Si on trouve l'entrée de l'une d'entre elle…

- On aura les provisions et l'armement nécessaires à notre survie, et les monstres ne pourront plus nous attaquer aussi facilement, souffla Xion, qui arrivait facilement à deviner la suite de ce qui disait son opposé. C'est ça ? »

Riko hocha simplement la tête pour confirmer l'hypothèse de l'autre jeune fille. Ils n'étaient pas encore dans une impasse, ils pouvaient encore changer ce tragique destin qui les attendait.

Axel, qui avait gardé le silence depuis qu'il s'était énervé contre l'argentée, redressa finalement la tête vers les deux habitants de Mirari.

« Vu que ces bases sont là pour les cas d'urgence… Ca veut dire qu'en ce moment y'a des gens là-bas, non ?

- Sans aucun doute. Pourquoi ? Interrogea Riko. »

Le roux ne répondit pas à la jeune fille, et se tourna vers Xion, avec un sourire plutôt victorieux sur le visage. Son amie, ainsi que les deux autres, ne comprenaient pas vraiment comment l'autre pouvait afficher une telle expression dans un instant aussi grave, mais Axel ne tarda pas à s'expliquer.

« Nos amis sont peut-être là-bas ! En plus, on est déjà certains que Riku est vivant, vu que Riko est devant nous.

- Et comme toi tu es là également, Alexia est indemne aussi, déclara Noa, avec un léger sourire, et qui reprenait courage, tout comme Xion.

- Peut-être, mais il reste tout de même quatre personnes dont on n'a absolument aucune nouvelle, rétorqua l'argentée. »

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre à qui faisait allusion la jeune fille. Sora, Vanitas, Seïra et Vanilla… Il n'y avait aucun indice ou signe qui pourrait leur indiquer qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Même si pour l'instant ils étaient sûrs que Riku et Alexia étaient vivants, tant qu'il y aurait ce doute au niveau des jumeaux ou des jumelles… Ils ne pourraient pas avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Axel serra le poing. L'idée d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami sans rien faire pour éviter ça lui était inconcevable. Le noiraud était débrouillard, et il ne se séparait jamais du brun.

Puis le roux se rappela des paroles précédentes de Riko; il eut un mince sourire –pas très convainquant, mais bon.

« C'est pas toi qui disais qu'il fallait éviter d'être défaitiste ? »

Ce fut au tour de Riko d'esquisser un léger sourire. C'était vrai, c'était la première à dire qu'il ne fallait pas penser au pire. En plus, ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux d'avoir une solution à leurs problèmes, et d'avoir peut-être trouvé les lieux où pouvaient s'êtres réfugiés leurs amis. Vanilla et Seïra devaient y être, et leurs doubles aussi –il fallait qu'elle s'en convainque.

« Tu as raison. –puis elle s'adressa à tout le monde- Il faudra qu'on se sépare en groupe de deux pour cette mission, et qu'on explore la ville au plus vite. Axel tu viendras donc avec moi vers le nord, Xion et Noa, vous irez vers le sud. »

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Il n'y avait rien à contester de toute façon, vu qu'il était évident que le duo complet souhaiterait rester ensemble. Riko continua ses explications.

« On pourra compter sur Roxiane et Roxas pour s'occuper et rassurer les réfugiés durant notre absence, déclara-t-elle. On partira durant l'après-midi, alors soyez prêts. »

Un nouvel hochement de tête de la part des autres, avant qu'ils ne partent vers le dernier entrepôt où se trouvaient des armes encore utilisables.

Ils ne reprendraient confiance en l'avenir qu'au moment où ils trouveraient ces bases souterraines, mais avaient au moins réussi à avoir un peu d'espoir –c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui leur restait, pour l'instant.


End file.
